


Ride Together

by xxFeuerFrei



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Ritualistic War Boy Biting, adorable nux too pure for this world, sad slit, virgin!nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit's first partner rides into Valhalla without him. He is more devastated by this than a War Boy should be able to feel. Instead of getting time to mourn, he is given a new War Pup to train. And he couldn't be any less enthusiastic about it. Eventual Slit/Nux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ride Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this universe! Hope this is in character. I have plans for many more chapters but need the motivation... 
> 
> (Vex is the original character. He is deceased at the very beginning of the work.)

Minutes bled into hours and hour into days and days into weeks. Being in the damp makeshift med-bay of the Citadel would have been torture for Slit if he had enough blood in his body to be lucid. The drugs seeping into his veins hindered his ability to formulate any clear thoughts. All Slit knew for sure was that he had laid out on his stomach under the care of the Organic Mechanic, he had a blood bag hooked up to his side, and his partner was in Valhalla without him.

He should have been proud. His chest should have been bursting with pride and glory instead of this ill-suited mix of agony and longing. Slit and Vex had been on the Fury Road, laughing as Slit launched grenade-tipped spears at the spiked vehicles of Buzzards. In their eagerness for scavenging, they had crossed into the territory of the great Immortan Joe. The pair had absolutely no qualms about assuring this would be a fatal error.

But something had gone so terribly wrong. When a spray of bullets made contact with Vex's prized car, he had tried to quickly evade the next attack but the wheel caught awkwardly in the sand. Slit was thrown off, as he was already precariously placed trying to prepare his next spear. He landed on his back after tumbling five or six times into the sand. After Slit finally managed to get his bearings, he pulled himself from under a layer of scorching sand. He spit out teeth, blood and infernal clumps of Earth. Slit quickly scanned the horizon for their car just in time to watch the Buzzards spike its wheels. Vex's vehicle rolled onto itself more times than Slit could count. It made his blood run cold.

Slit sat helplessly in the sand as the car burst into flames. The extra fuel tank in the front must have caught fire in the chaos—

He desperately tried to get to his feet. Ignoring the searing pain of a decidedly broken leg and a handful of bruised ribs, he tried to remind himself pain was welcome to War Boys. It was not something that should stop him.

Slit scrambled about ten yards using his hands to help propel himself through the sand. The blood pumping his ears quieted the sound of the Buzzards coming back around. A litany of Vex, Vex, Vex was all his preoccupied mind could focus on...

Until one of his own spears, sans grenade, made contact with his shoulder.

He fell to the ground with a scream of agony. He wasn't sure if the noise ripped from his lips was a cry of pain or a broken sob as his last attempt at getting to Vex slipped through his fingers.

\--

When he awoke, he was under the unamused scrutiny of the Organic Mechanic. Despite their many injuries, Vex and Slit had always vowed to stay away from the infirmary. Even to them there was something off about the doctor-- and a night under his watchful eye also meant a night sleeping apart.

The man's lips were moving but Slit couldn't make sense of a single word. He groaned as he tried to turn and sit up but was quickly pushed down by a War Pup who was assisting the Mechanic.

Vex had gone to Valhalla without him. His driver left him in this wretched place alone.

Slit squeezed his eyes shut.

He was now alone in his half-life. And he might even die soft! 

These horrifying thoughts left Slit in a fitful state of sleep for three days. He was dozing off the sedative and trapped within his own mind. Slit had a few vague memories of waking for more than few minutes at a time. He remembered the blood bag gently weeping at night. Slit thought he could hear the strumming of the Coma Doof Warrior when everyone else in the citadel was sleeping in the faint hours of early light. He was sure he heard the War Boy next to him take his last breath. 

But what Slit remembered most was what it was like to sleep alone. 

Since the War Boys' bunks were overcrowded, many of them bunked with their drivers. The feel of plush skin was much more agreeable to the stone of their beds. At night, when the warmth of the sun had left the Earth and cooled the air, it was agreeable to have another body to warm yourself with. Slit never thought of this as a privilege. It was something to be expected of you: take up the least amount of space and try not to start a fight with your partner while you were pressed against their side.

Vex and Slit only fought to ward off unwanted violent energy on days when sandstorms kept them inside; they brawled for the sport of it. In cases where it was just their sheer strength, Vex would always overtake Slit. But the tables were turned when any sort of weapons were allowed. Slit was quick where Vex was broad.

They completed each other like two shells in a double barrel shotgun. Slit was aggressive while Vex was cunning. Vex could handle the car with such finesse that Slit thought they were bound to be promoted to the war rig in no time.

But now he was gone. And Slit was still here battling for his miserable life with half of himself already dead.

\-- 

The first day Slit could entertain the smallest of conversations, the Mechanic broached a sensitive topic.

"The gates of Valhalla will be opened to you once more," he started out while changing Slit's bandages on his shoulder, “As soon as you start with your new partner."

The mere idea of that made Slit gag. How could they think he would be willing to be lancer for anyone besides Vex?

"Immortan has allowed some pups to be promoted. The group shows a lot of promise." He gave no warning as he poured a bubbling chemical onto Slit's open back wounds.

"Don't wanna ride historic," Slit hissed through clenched teeth, "Would rather be assigned to Black Thumb duty." Within the citadel, many jobs were still performed by War Boys.

The Organic Mechanic had a terrifying bout of laughter torn from his lungs. Dribble left his lips as he went to speak, "You don't exactly have an option, boy. And why would you want to die soft anyway?" He finished with the fresh bandages and stood from his stool, "You're meeting the fresh meat in a week." And with that, he left Slit with his thoughts.

Fuck.

Slit spent the next week on so much medication he could barely remember his own name. But on the eighth day, he wasn't given another IV drip; instead he was force fed and handed a fresh bucket of clay to repaint himself.

His senses weren't entirely back yet. From the aftermath the explosion, he had lost some of his hearing. His eyes were still unfocused from all of the drugs in his system, yet Slit still flinched when the blood bag was detached from his arm, "Am I dismissed?" He asked, trying to sound cross but just coming off as groggy.

The Organic Mechanic grinned, “Yeah. Time to meet your new partner and show him the ropes. He was a Pup only last week." Wonderful. Slit had been desperately hoping that conversation had been a sick hallucination.

His assistant lead a young War (Pup) Boy into the room. He was freshly painted and without a scar on him excluding his hands that were burnt from working on hot engines. He must be in training to become a Black Thumb. They should have left him there.

Slit sat up of his own accord, pushing the Mechanic's guiding touch away, "He's a child." And Slit was right. He was coming up to 22 himself (although that was entirely an approximation) and this boy wasn't a day over fifteen. Or maybe that was an illusion caused by those ridiculous blue eyes. 

The pale boy shifted his weight while looking to the Mechanic for a prompt to respond. He had been plucked out early from the War Pup party with the promise of a partner to ride the Fury Road with. He had been initially excited but his partner's reaction had drained the hidden colour from his face. Didn't he know he had waited for his moment all of his half-life?

"Slit's just a little sore, that's all." The stocky man placed his hand on Nux's shoulder in an attempt to ease the tension. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The Pup walked over and placed himself at the foot of the bed. He tried not to stare at the blood seeping through the bandages covering Slit's upper body. Nux was proud that his partner was so brave.

"Name's Nux." He didn't go to lean their foreheads together despite being told to do so. Slit looked too battered for any unnecessary contact. "I hope we can ride together soon." Nux's dry lips cracked into a smile as Slit leaned forward. He closed his eyes waiting for the most imitate contact between two War Boys and was happy that Slit had initiated it.

His head jerked back and whiplash bloomed as searing pain across his forehead. He made a weak noise before his hands went to cover his head from another attack, "What do you do that for?"

Slit was struggling against the tubes coming out of his arms and the bandages holding his battered body together. He was practically foaming at the mouth and lounging at Nux, the Mechanic, or maybe no one in particular.

The doctor nudged Nux off the bed and out of the room. He gave an assuring smile as he closed the door behind them, "Slit is just a little tired, that's all."

Nux stared forward still open-mouthed. If the Mechanic had been on the receiving end of that head butt, he wouldn't be trying to make that claim.

As they walked down the hallway, Nux could still hear Slit screaming obscenities before the sedatives kicked in.


	2. Ride Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more of exposition! Nux is a cutie pie. Hope you guys are enjoying this as it's fun to write. ;w; Feedback is always appreciated.

Nux patiently waited around for three more days. It was like being trapped in purgatory, being a War Boy without a partner. He wasn't permitted into the bunks without Slit. He didn't dare try to sit on the War Boy side of the mess hall. And possibly worst of all, he couldn't reach the peach fuzz that was growing on the back of his head.

He slept in a damp corner of an unused hallway. He filched a chunk of stale bread from the queue before running off to eat in solitary. Nux was learning to adapt to life in the inner walls of the citadel, but not like he had hoped.

He wouldn't be getting any driving lessons without a lancer. Nux couldn't imagine they would let him do much of anything if he couldn't convince Slit to let him mark him. It would be a sign of weakness on Nux’s part, even if Slit’s hesitation was understandable. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Nux didn't hear the heavy footsteps of two War Boys approaching. When he finally became aware of their presence he visibly flinched and immediately, yet clumsily, rose to his feet. Nux wiped his hands on his trousers and embraced for impact, assuming he had been lounging in territory belonging to another.

"Pup," the taller man's voice was gritty like the sand surrounding their home, "Are you Slit's new boy?" Nux thought it was disrespectful to refer to the lancer as the one in the position of power— but simply nodded.

He risked a glance upwards. The pair looked almost identical except for the scarring and oil slick on their chest and shoulders. They were obviously a team who had lost their identity as individuals and operated as one shiny chrome mechanism for the Immortan.

"He's awake," The shorter male announced with a curve of his upper lip that might have been a smile years ago. "Wanna go see him?" The other Boy grunted, "You say tha' like he's got a choice. Come on."

Nux practically sprinted towards the bunks. It would be his first time allowed inside. One eager toe crossed the threshold before he spotted Slit. The wounded lancer was sitting upright on a bed of stone, his hands busy changing his dressing and he didn't pay much mind to the Pup charging in and clambering up to their bed.

Nux didn't notice as all eyes turned to him. Slit looked up with a cursory look of apprehension. He hadn't realised how tall his soon-to-be driver was. Nux dropped to his knees in front of Slit with a giant smile splitting his face. Slit couldn't help but wonder how the Pup managed to have all of his teeth.

"Let's ride togetha'," Nux breathed while gingerly snaking a hand to the back of his lancer's neck. He brought Slit forward and leaned in, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched. Slit grimaced but allowed himself to be handled.

There was collective silence around him. All of the War Boys knew of the dynamic between Vex and Slit, the inseparable duo who should have died fighting together. It was distasteful that Slit had to take on another.

"Yeah," Slit finally grunted while moving away from Nux's grasp.

They ate their second meal of the day together in absolute silence. Slit never once looked up to make eye contact with Nux. He chewed painstakingly on his crop of sodden potatoes that were recycled from what those above did not eat. At least the cabbage soup was easy to get down.

Nux was swinging his legs happily. He was finally among the ranks of War Boys serving their beloved Immortan Joe. If Slit wasn't quite ready to accept him fully yet, he could wait.

Nux didn't notice the new set of bruises blooming across Slit's jawline.

When the mess hall closed and the Boys filed back into their bunks, Nux lost Slit in the crowd. He felt panicked. Once they were in the darkness of the barracks at night, he had no chance of finding his identical painted white lancer in an identical stone bed.

Luckily, he spotted the duo from earlier. He caught the attention of the shorter male by flapping his arms wildly.

He strolled over, somehow unbothered by the mass of Boys stampeding around him, "Ya all right?" He asked while placing his hand atop Nux's head.

"Lost Slit," was all he managed to squeak out. It was embarrassing for him as a driver to not have control of his lancer.

The unnamed War Boy looked up upon the masses, "Probably in his bunk already." It stung when he referred to the bunk as Slit's alone and not their's. "Come on."

Nux followed dutifully while trying to memorise the path. In case Slit abandoned him again, he wanted to be able to get to his bed without any help from others.

And there the lancer was. Curled up on his side facing the stone wall before him.

Before Nux had time to turn and thank the other War Boy, he was gone.

He sat himself precariously on the cold slab, in case Slit was feeling particularly prone to violence again. When he didn't acknowledge his presence, Nux took that as a good sign. He swung his legs up before laying down on the stone. Since Slit was shoved into the corner their bodies didn't touch.

Nux closed his eyes, already dreaming of the glory of the Fury Road. "Glad ya changed your mind," was all he said before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

Slit internally groaned. He didn't think a personal visit by "persuasive" Rictus Erectus exactly counted as changing his mind. The Pup had a lot to learn.

They slept as far apart as their bunk would allow.

When the sun was just beginning to filter through the rocks above, Nux began to stir. He had a bursting feeling of excitement in his belly. He and Slit had been assigned to V8 duty together. Nux was sure he was going to impress his partner with his skills as a Black Thumb.

He looked over to where Slit was still sleeping. His wounded body was going to need a lot more rest to heal some of the more serious wounds. Luckily, what Slit had originally thought was a broken leg was only a broken ankle and a dislocated knee. He would still be able to walk through the pain.

As Nux's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he surveyed the pale expanse of his partner's back. Most of his scars were on his chest and likely indicated Slit had put them there himself. But the enormous wound that etched across his shoulder made Nux wonder what exactly had gone wrong on his last mission.

From their proximity, Nux could make out the Mark on Slit's good shoulder. The wound left from his old partner had turned into a deep white scar. Nux knew it wouldn't be long before he was expected to bare his teeth to Slit in the same manner.

He leaned forward as his breathed just ghosted along the back of Slit's neck. He could do it now. Nux would have the element of surprise. He could sink his teeth into his good shoulder overtop the old and show off to the rest of the War Party that Slit was his.

But he wouldn't. Slit was obviously very close to his previous driver and covering up his mark with another would only be disrespectful of that bond. Nux would have to wait until Slit's injured shoulder healed and the skin hidden under bandages was exposed to him.

Nux pressed two fingers to his lips then gently let his fingertips glide over Slit's brand on his neck. He would wait.


	3. Ride Defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Slight content warning for unwanted sexual advances. Nothing comes of it.***

There was something organic about the thrum of an engine, the sound as it vibrates to life under one's guidance is exhilarating. In the week of Slit's initial recovery Nux had managed to salvage two complete engines out of scraps. Even Slit had to admit that was rather impressive for a War Pup.

Nux felt useful when his hands were caked in motor oil. He lost track of time just happily tinkering away with a wrench.

When the work bells had sounded, Slit said nothing as Nux flew past the door to the mess hall. He was determined to get to work on his third engine and prove to Slit that he was a worthy driver. It never once crossed his mind that his lancer needed as much sustenance he could get to fight off infection and stimulate blood cell reproduction.

Slit winced when the door to the garage swung open. Molten heat crashed against his weakened form. He always hated these shifts. War Pups often perished after clumsy accidents in this turbulent environment. It wasn't that Slit was particularly afraid of death. At this point he rather welcomed it, but falling to his death, getting trapped under equipment or even incinerated in an accidental explosion would not carry him to Valhalla. And to Vex.

The lancer could barely focus on his surroundings. He was more concerned with staying upright as his head began to swirl. Slit was only muscling through his pain, his injuries and his fever and the heat weren't helping. He was in no condition to go back to work, yet his partner had signed them up for chores anyway. Amateur.

Nux was happily perched on a nest of chains swinging above a near completed Chevy. Another War Boy was busy installing shatter proof glass. The car was yet unclaimed and therefore had no steering wheel. Nux assumed whatever Slit's old driver had was destroyed. He hoped their new ride would be something as gorgeous as the beauty below his hands.

When the engine roared to life, Nux looked up for Slit's approval. It was his third restored engine. Even the Immortan would have been impressed with him, probably. But to his surprise, Slit's eyes were focused elsewhere. On the grill of the Chevy was an ornamental yet functional row of spikes intended to lift sand onto the car in case of a fire. The spikes were painted in alternating patterns of chrome and red. Slit felt his stomach lurch. 

He didn't have the will to argue. He turned on his heels and quickly left the room.

Nux was left on swinging chain by himself. What had he done wrong? He quickly clamoured down, in the process getting scolded for his boots denting the hood, and rushed to the hallway. He frantically looked both ways trying to figure out where Slit could have possibly gone.

The driver sighed and slid down the wall. Would he ever be able to make Slit proud? Maybe half of him had already left for Valhalla. Nux pulled his knees to his chest and let the disappointment sag in his shoulders. He was trying in every way he knew how, yet he still couldn't find any compatibility between him and Slit.

A kick to his boot startled him from his thoughts. A much older War Boy stood in front of him, leering down with a worrying expression. Nux tried to shift back but just became more flattened against the wall. He tried his best for a scowl, "Yeah?"

"What's a Pup like you doing down 'ere?" He nudged Nux with his foot again, "Did ya get lost?" A shiver went down Nux's spine at the venom and promise laden in the Boy's voice. "Just finishing up V8 duty--" He quickly spit out before shifting his weight and trying to duck away from his attentions, "Gotta go."

Nux was now standing but still trapped. The older Boy had laid an arm square across his chest to keep him in place. "Where's your partner?" He leaned closer, "Or a Pup like you don't got one yet?"

The War Boy had no idea how to answer. He hadn't exactly claimed Slit, and it didn't seem like the other even wanted it. He just stood there captive between the wall and the Boy's arms. "Have you been down to the pits yet?" He sneered just inches from Nux's ear, "I could give you a little tour."

But then he was abruptly ripped back.

"Enough, Morsov." Slit's tone was laced with malice, "That's my driver." He quickly crowded the older war boy, "Or are you tryna disrespect me?"

The older, but marginally shorter, War Boy backed off. He raised his hands in defence, "Sorry, Slit. Didn't know he was yours." Slit squared his chest growing ever taller. Nux took a moment to appreciate his frame: war battered yet still terribly intimidating. He again felt a blossom of pride in his chest. His lancer was a perfect War Boy-- emotionally shiny and chrome.

The aggressor backed down and took a few steps from the duo. He kept an eye on Slit to make sure he wasn't in any immediate danger. Just as he rounded the corner, he spit on the floor with a vicious growl, "Didn't realize Vex was willin' ta share."

Slit's entire body stiffened at the accusation. How dare Morsov presume he knew of Vex's wishes? And the fact that he used a deceased comrade as a baiting threat made Slit's blood boil. But he had to let it go. He wasn't quite ready to get into a real fight just yet.

He glanced over his shoulder, "Did he touch you?" Nux was still leaning most of his weight against the wall. He shook his head as his words seemed to fail him. The lancer nodded once in acknowledgement before waking back down the halls to his, their, bunk. Nux dutifully followed-- still on an emotional high from being called Slit's driver.

Slit barely made it to their makeshift bed before collapsing. He couldn't bother to inch away from Nux as he followed suit. What excuse did the healthy driver have for laying down when the sun was still high? "Thanks for that," he squeaked out with only his elbows resting on the stone, "Kinda froze up back there." Slit patted the slab next to him. Nux needed reassurance his lancer wasn't cross with him personally and in this situation Slit was willing to give him the satisfaction.

Nux didn't need to be told twice. He climbed onto the stone and situated himself where he had slept the night before but upright. He was ready to accept whatever Slit would give.

"'Bout the car." Slit started off cautiously. He wasn't quite ready to admit how out of line he had been just because of a few unnecessary emotions. "The grill. It was ours." He tapped the marks on his shoulder, "Wasn't ready to see it again."

Realisation blossomed against Nux's features. Of course the new scrap metal had been from Slit's old car. The thought never crossed his mind and his carelessness made his face burn. He felt so foolish. "I can take it off," Nux suggested as gently as he could. The trauma of loss was still laden in Slit's features.

"How could they bring the car back and not tell me?" Slit asked rhetorically. Did his body incinerate on impact? Did they leave him in the sand? Did they throw him in the fire? A million devastating thoughts tumbled through his head.

He stared at the unforgiving stone before him. There was no where to mourn. No one missed Vex. The citadel continued on without him. And Slit was expected to do so as well, but he just couldn't muster the strength.

Nux exhaled an apologetic sigh through his nose. His fingertips brushed against Slit's collarbone before he leaned down, bending at an awkward angle to press their foreheads together, "I'm sorry."

It was the first time Slit had ever heard those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morsov is the War Boy that sprays himself chrome then martyrs himself in front of Nux. Maybe he had a little crush.


	4. Ride Experienced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so disappointed I didn't get an update out yesterday... But thank you for all of the kind words! I'm so glad readers are enjoying this. Have some fluff as an apology for being a day late.

"So what exactly are the pits?"

Slit almost spit out his breakfast. He quickly swallowed before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He barked out an incredulous, "What," before shooting a glare over the table at Nux. He hoped he had misheard that.

It had been three days since the incident with Morsov. Within that time, Slit had become increasingly more protective of his War Pup (Nux hated being referred to as such since he was now technically a War Boy). Slit realised his neglect had left the young driver vulnerable. Nux didn't yet know the rules among the War Boys, how they preyed on the naïve and that violence was always itching under their skin. Slit wouldn't make the transition any harder for Nux than it had to be.

Nux beamed as though he hadn't missed a step, "Ya know!" He raised two fingers on each hand to mock wipe black on his forehead, initiating Morsov's personal pattern. "I've seen some maps of the Citadel, ain't never heard of it before."

Slit raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Of course he had never heard of the pits, and the lancer hoped he remained in the dark about the activities that happened down there. "Not really somethin' to concern yourself with." He leaned his chin on his palm, "And if anyone tries to get you down there, kick 'em where it hurts and come find me, ya?"

Nux wasn't satisfied with that answer but decided not to press further. Since the more affable air between them was so new and just solidifying, he wouldn't risk their progress. "Besides, you're busy today." Slit added with a nonchalant shrug, interrupting Nux's thoughts. "Unless you've got better things to do."

This peeked Nux's interest, "But we ain't got any chores today." He pushed his plate forward, whining, "Have ya signed us up for something?" He hoped, rather prayed, that Slit hadn't volunteered them for any of the more mundane duties. Nux would die of boredom if he had to sit in the Watcher's Nest all day.

"Well, since ya are starting driver's lessons next week," he began, dragging out every syllable, "Figured we could start practicing so ya don't embarrass me."

Nux desperately tried to reign in his excitement. His eyes immediately traveled to Slit's bandaged shoulder as trepidation dripped from his tone, "But ya can't sit in the lancer's perch. You're too hurt." It was hard for him to pass on any opportunity allowing him to get behind the wheel, but he didn't want to push his lancer... Off road, at least.

"We ain't even got out own car yet!"

Slit tutted, expecting Nux to have better faith in him. He was the more experienced War Boy, after all. "That's why I got someone to agree to take ya out. Do you remember Rook and Sneak?" In an affectionate mock gesture of Nux's previous identification, Slit used this pointer and middle fingers to draw Rook's markings than Sneak's. They were honestly identical. 

"They promised to help us out. I'll just be watching from the sidelines." Slit grinned, knowing Nux would be elated by getting behind the wheel. An eerie and expectant feeling sat in Slit's gut and made him wonder why pleasing Nux was so important to him.

The driver's eyes widened. For a moment, he said nothing as not to rush absorbing the words. He then leaned forward and harshly grabbed both sides of Slit's face. The lancer's first reaction was to jerk away but he saw the warmth beaming in Nux's eyes and tried to subdue his instinct. Nux let go as he stood up on the stone bench, throwing his arms in the air and declaring, "This is the best day of my half-life!"

Slit leaned forward, doubled over with laughter. Who was this kid? He also had been anxiously awaiting his day to start lancing, but it was nothing of this caliber. Nux had an attribute that most War Boys had long lost if they ever did have it at all. He was contented. Slit wondered what that felt like.

The driver moved to sit down, "You're serious, right? You ain't fuckin' with me, Slit?" Nux's time amongst the War Boys had done wonders for his vocabulary. In another instant his hands were back on Slit's face in a way that demanded his attention but was a bit too uncomfortably intimate.

"Yeah, yeah," He batted Nux's hands away, "We're meetin' them at the South garage as soon as you're done eatin'."

Slit knew this would make Nux grab both of their plates and haphazardly toss them into the wash bin. He ran around the other side of the table, forcefully tugging on Slit's good forearm. "What are we waitin' for?"

The entire way to the South Garage, Nux practically ran. To make sure his lancer was keeping up he kept a firm grip on his arm and dragged him along. Slit was struggling to keep up but would never admit to such a physical weakness.

When they arrived, Nux's chest pumping as he tried to suck in enough air, and Slit trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his knee, Rook rolled out from under the car. He wiped his oil slick hands on his trousers, "Hello, boys!" Rook hit the top of the car with his fist twice, "Ready to go, Nux?"

The driver looked over his shoulder at Slit once before stepping forward, "Yes, yes! Absolutely." He gingerly slid his fingertips on the side of the car, "Is she yours? She's gorgeous!"

Rook beamed with pride, "Yep. She's an old girl, but I'm too sentimental to let her go." He rubbed the top of Nux's head, "And she's got the first and only engine your lancer ever built."

Slit groaned, "I really wish you would stop saying that." He shot Rook a look of disapproval before leaning against the car, "You know you did everything. And when you had two broken fingers, you supervised and told me what to do." It was a coincidence he had fixed up the last part.

The other driver grinned. He crossed his arms across his chest in mock disapproval, "She's my car and I'll say what I want. Besides, makes her special that she's got the only engine you ever got going."

Nux felt a pang of jealousy. His eyes flickered over to the bandages covering Slit's shoulder. He wondered when they would be removed. Nux and Slit were partners in name only until he laid a physical claim on his lancer. He would then have the right the shove Rook against the car and snarl at him for using playful innuendo on Slit after he was marked. Nux couldn't wait.

Since they were still in their training phase as partners, Nux had to fight down any feelings dominance and desire. He simply interrupted the moment by stepping between them, "Are we gonna have a lancer?" Rook let his gaze shift to the driver. Nux would have sworn he saw an amused smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. "Oh, yeah. Sneak is joining us. He wouldn't let me get on the road without him."

Slit was oblivious to this exchange of idiotic bravado. "And I'll be watchin' from the sidelines. The Mechanic would be pissed if I went out there." The other two let him feel comfort in this excuse. There was no way Slit was in any condition to be thrown around on the top of a car, especially with an inexperienced driver.

Sneak came over, carrying his usual spears without the grenades. There was no use wasting ammunition on a practice run. They wouldn't be straying too far from the walls of the Citadel but Rook had a handful of guns in the back on the off chance they did need protection. "Ready? Don't wanna waste daylight."

A few War Pups cranked open the gate. The trio clambered into the car with Nux behind the wheel. Slit walked through the opening and found a patch of shade against the stone walls. He couldn't hear what exactly was going on in the car, but he assumed Rook was still explaining to Nux how to handle the gears. The vehicle sputtered to life, stalling only once before leaving the garage. Just before they were about to hit the road, Nux turned around and waved enthusiastically at Slit who smiled and waved in return.

Rook looked over his shoulder and winked at Slit. The lancer decided to ignore that.

They spent the day teaching Nux to go up dunes, how to properly position his lancer for an attack, how to drive backwards and, much to Nux's horror, how to retrieve a lancer that had fallen off the post. He just wished Rook had warned him before Sneak jumped off.

Nux was high on adrenaline. He finally felt like a real driver. He didn't exactly have the specifics down, but he was able to properly meld with the vehicle. He knew how she would react even before they went over obstacles (even if he didn't quite know how to handle them yet). With practice, Rook thought Nux would be great.

Just as the sun was starting to sink into the horizon, Rook called it a day. He explained the Buzzards were more bold at night and that they shouldn't be out alone. They all returned to the Citadel satisfied. Sneak had missed the burn of the sun on his shoulders, Rook was happy Nux was clearly a natural, and the youngest War Boy couldn't believe his luck. It had been an amazing day.

Rook explained that he would drive back so Nux could experience the lancer's perch. It was a different world up there compared to the relative safely of the front seat. Sneak carefully held Nux by his belt so he wouldn't lose his balance and tumble off. Nux was genuinely terrified as they were tossed around like dolls. Would Slit really be okay up here while they were in the midst of a pursuit?

As they neared the garage, Nux slapped aside Sneak's grip and tumbled off. He ran to where Slit had been sitting, his legs extended in the cooling sand with his back against the stone. He likely didn't have a good view of them as they were often on the other side of the dunes.

Nux slowed as he approached.

Slit was sound asleep. Nux felt a little disappointed, he had hoped that his lancer would have been impressed and praised him for his performance. He pushed his fingers into the sand. They still had a little time before the warmth left the earth completely and the cold shine of the moon was chilling to the bone.

Nux sat beside Slit. He really appreciated that he had arranged this outing. It wasn't Slit's fault that he was injured and Nux didn't blame him for it, but he had been worried about his upcoming driver's tests. The driver truly appreciated that Slit had been so preemptive and insightful.

He flinched when Slit's sleeping form toppled to the left and his head shifted to rest on Nux's shoulder.

What a lovely day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated as I have no idea what I'm doing here.


	5. Ride Irritable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS.

When Slit awoke it wasn’t to the incessant kicking of Nux at his back. He yawned and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and noticed his driver sitting at the other end of their bed doing something with his hands. Languidly rolling over, he nudged Nux with his foot, “Whatcha up so early for?” The younger War Boy immediately hid whatever he was holding and grinned sheepishly. From the blurry view Slit had, it seemed to be two pieces of metal.

“Nothing! Itsa surprise!” Nux turned his back to Slit, “Go back to sleep.” And the lancer didn’t need to be told twice. He wasn’t sure if it was his slowly healing injuries or effects of the painkillers being pumped through his veins, but he was sleeping twice as much as usual. Maybe he would go in for a top up today.

Within minutes, Nux could again hear the level breathing of his partner’s sleeping form.

He glanced down at the pedal in his hand. Nux was sure Slit was going to appreciate this. He slid out of bed, pulled his trousers on and quietly padded down to the V8 room. Slit needed his rest so he could fully appreciate what the driver had in store for him. Although Slit tried to act standoffish, it was obvious he was growing used to the clingy and dependent behaviour of the younger War Boy. And Nux truly appreciated it— never in his life did he have someone looking out for him before.

A few more hours passed, the sun had risen high in the sky, and Slit awoke to a completely empty bunk room. He swung his legs over the stone, stretching out aching muscles and cracking his knuckles. Every bone in his body screamed in protest. Slit fingered at the bandages tightly wound around his torso. Some blood had stepped through in the night where the stitches had not been taunt enough. Still waiting for consciousness to fully come to him, Slit yawned and licked his lips. He decided food wouldn’t fix this haze he felt, and that he should head straight for the Organic Mechanic first. He was due.

Slit quickly got dressed and stepped into his boots. The white around his stomach was beginning to chip which meant they would all be getting a bath and repainted soon. Surely Nux would react shyly to being amongst all the other War Boys, being flustered about being stark naked and painted by another. Cute.

Slit couldn't believe that had just gone through his head. He didn't even know that word was in his vocabulary. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he going soft? He coughed, squared his chest and then glanced around the room just on the off chance someone had witnessed that internal moment of weakness.

Embarrassed of himself, Slit began to make his way down the corridor. He hated the way his ankle and knee made him limp. Usually, the sight of Slit was enough to get most other Boys and Pups cowering. Especially after the ‘incident’ others expected him to be more volatile.

He wasn’t exactly intimidating as he waddled around the Citadel.

Slit turned the corner and bumped into another War Boy, he could easily tell by the flash of white. He looked up and scowled when he realised he was chest to chest with Morsov.

“Oi, Slit!” He patted the lancer on his injured shoulder for effect. Morsov’s lips were curled into a grin full of malice, “Fancy seein’ you here.” Slit spent every ounce of energy he had to not to react to the piercing pain. “Yeah, what a fucking coincidence.” He took a step to the left, “Now piss off. I’m goin’ to see the Mechanic.”

Morsov looked over his shoulder, “What a shame. Thought you might be goin' with me to see your little Pup.”

This made Slit stop in his tracks. He exhaled through his nose while trying to maintain the last tiny shred of composure he had left. “What.”

The other War Boy shrugged his shoulders, “Well, since you so rudely interrupted me while I was tryin’ to talk to him the other day.” He took a step away from Slit, edging towards the V8 room. “Thought I’d go say hello.”

Morsov had no time to react. The next moment, he was flat on the ground with his face being pushed into the dirt. Slit was straddling his waist and keeping him trapped with his good leg, “Why the fuck can’t you just leave Nux alone?”

He had failed to keep one driver safe. He wouldn’t lose another.

Slit grabbed Morsov’s head, slamming it into the stone repeatedly, “He’s too shiny and chrome for the likes of you.” More blood started sleeping from his bandages. He had definitely popped a few stitches but he didn't care. It was becoming difficult to keep Morsov down and balance himself without using his other leg. His injured knee was beginning to buckle under the pressure.

The other War Boy took advantage of this. He flipped them over, grappling Slit to the ground. He didn’t care that he bent Slit’s ankle at an unnatural angle. Morsov stood up, keeping Slit pinned to the ground with a boot on his chest. He pressed harder as he watched the air drain from his lungs. “You think you’re so tough, Slit?” Morsov kicked once more, watching red bloom across Slit’s chest. “You think you don’t have to share?” Slit was beginning to lose consciousness. He didn’t have enough blood in his system to spare. His eyes flickered closed so he didn’t see Morsov take something out of his back pocket.

“Don’t want you thinkin’ you’re chrome. Gotta remember your place. An abandoned lancer. What the fuck is the point of you anyway? Vex is gone, didn’t need your sorry ass to get into Valhalla.” He sat down on the lancer’s chest, “I’ll give you something to remember your fucking place, Smeg.”

Slit blacked out after he felt the cool blade of a knife on the inside of his cheek.

—

When Nux was finished with his shift, he happily set off towards the bunks. He figured Slit would be in a better mood after a day of uninterrupted rest. Nux hadn’t seen his lancer in the mess hall for dinner so he might have actually slept through the entire day. He scrambled up the stone to their bed but Slit was nowhere to be found.

The driver was perplexed.

He padded back into the hallway and looked for Rook and Sneak. They were nowhere to be found either but they often disappeared when the moon was out. Nux decided he would check the infirmary as maybe Slit went in for a top up. Slit would never admit to Nux when he wasn’t feeling well, so he usually went to the Mechanic when Nux wasn’t around.

He jogged down the hallway and was completely oblivious to the puddle of blood that splashed his boots.

Nux knocked patiently on the door to the make-shift hospital. He knew Slit would be uncomfortable with his driver seeing him hooked up to a blood bag, but he had urgent and exciting news. The Mechanic’s assistant opened the door. She was a lithe woman with a burn etched across the side of her face. Long dark hair covered the unwanted markings and the other side of her head was shaved like the rest of them. She frowned down at the young War Boy, “I didn’t realise someone sent for you already. Come in.” She placed an assuring hand on Nux’s shoulder, one of the few tender touches he had ever received, before leading him inside.

Nux had no idea what she meant. He just came over because he couldn’t find Slit anywhere else. Had his lancer asked for him? 

When Nux finally caught sight of Slit, the eager smile fell from his features. His eyes widened in horror. The lancer was laid on one of the beds, new bandages soaked through with blood. He had stitches holding together most of his face. A dark bruise dominated the skin across his swollen eye. His chest was littered with smaller scraps and his breathing was too shallow and very laboured.

“Slit!” The name was torn from Nux’s lips as he ran over. He collapsed by the side of the bed, “Slit.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the beaten and bruised form of his partner. Of course, Nux had met Slit just on the verge of death. And the sight had been difficult to bear as Nux was introduced to a hapless fellow War Boy. But this time, it was different. This was his Slit— his lancer. He went to grab at his forearm but stopped, worried if he touched Slit he would break him even more. He could feel his eyes burning hot. Nux felt a hiccup in his chest as he tried to speak, “What happened to you?”

The young driver fisted the sheets in his hands. He felt a sob wrack his body and couldn't hold it in anymore. Thankfully, they were alone in the ward. No one could see Nux’s shame.

He continued to cry helplessly for his partner and didn’t notice when the body on the bed began to stir. He flinched when he felt a hand on his cheek and went still. Slit was looking up at him with his one good eye. He was wiping a falling tear from Nux's cheek.

“War Boys don’t cry.” Slit’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Nux smiled softly in return, glad his partner was at least awake. He grabbed his hand gingerly, “Well, good thing I’m a Pup then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an upcoming chapter, I'm going to need a lot of War Boy names. So if you have an OC or something you should definitely send me their info!


	6. Ride Disgruntled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely a filler chapter, sorry about that! But the next two are going to be uncontrollable fluff... Including the bite you all have been waiting for.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FILLER SHIT ABSOLUTE SHIT

Nux insisted on staying as long as he was permitted and tried to ignore the sideways glances from the Organic Mechanic. They were only minutes away from the guests being shooed out and the doors being locked. His fingers were laced with Slit's in a sign of protest. Nux wasn't looking forward to sleeping without his lancer. He had gotten used to the kicks that woke him from fitful dreams, the dull groan whenever Nux tried to get Slit out of bed too early, and the general feeling of a warm body next to his.

When it was time for Nux to go back to his bunk, the incessant tapping of the Organic Mechanic’s foot at the door reminding him of the borrowed seconds, he gripped Slit’s hand more tightly. “I don’t want to leave you here,” Nux breathed out as he laid his head down on the bed.

Slit looked over and exhaled a soft sigh, “I’ll be fine. But will ya do something for me?” The lancer held Nux’s chin between his fingers to make sure he was listening. “Go find Rook. Sleep with them tonight, okay? I don’t want ya in our bunk alone.” Nux opened his mouth to protest but Slit’s grip tightened on his chin, “And I wasn’t exactly askin’.”

The young driver made a face but nodded. He had no idea why Slit wanted to continue his punishment, sleeping without him and then being squished between two other War Boys, but he didn’t want to argue with Slit tonight. He stood up, leaned their foreheads together for a lingering moment, then turned on his heels to go. That was about as sentimental as War Boys were with each other. Nux immediately set out trying to find Rook or Sneak. Busying his mind would stop his thoughts from flickering back to Slit’s pathetic form. After two hours of fruitless effort, he sat in the hallway and hoped to catch them on their way to their bunk. They had to go to sleep eventually, right?

Another hour passed before the duo was stumbling into the hallway. They entered from a corridor Nux could have sworn was a dead end. Rook had almost all of his weight leaned on Sneak who carried his driver unhindered. Rook looked absolutely blissed out of his mind with his eyes completely unfocused and glassy. He had a hand splayed on his partner’s chest and was trying to twist at an awkward angle to nip at his shoulder. Sneak looked unamused.

As soon as Nux was in their line of sight, the driver tried to lunge forward, “My favourite Pup!” Sneak now had both arms around his waist to keep him upright, “Whatcha doing here by yourself?” He was too drugged to realise that Nux alone meant Slit was missing.

Nux stood from the floor with bewildered eyes. What had happened to him? “Slit told me to bunk with you guys tonight.” He stepped to the side as Rook clumsily came at him. “He didn’t say why.” Thankfully, Sneak still had a brain between his ears. “No problem.” He grabbed Rook by the wrist and hauled him along, “I was just about to put this idiot to bed anyway.”

Once they were all settled, on the same size slab Slit and Nux usually shared, the younger driver began to feel ridiculous. He was pressed against Rook’s chest with the gigantic mass of Sneak at his back. He had no idea why this was necessary and would definitely pester Slit about it later.

Rook was asleep within in an instant. The drugs pumping through his veins happily eased him into the embrace of sleep and Nux assumed he was unaware of the arm he threw over the other driver’s chest before succumbing to unconsciousness. At this close proximity, Nux was terrified at the size of Sneak. He knew he was smaller than Slit, more in build than in height, but Sneak was fucking massive. Nux felt like a rag doll next to him, something Sneak could break in half between two fingers. He didn’t think anyone who came into contact with Sneak on his Lancer’s Perch lived to tell the tale.

—

Nux visited Slit in the med-bay as soon as it was open, and Rook and Sneak accompanied him. As soon as Rook had come to his senses, he was rightfully outraged. He tried not to take out his anger on Nux for not knowing why Slit was in such a condition. Nux felt ashamed for not asking.

Slit looked to be in slightly better shape today. The fresh stitches in his cheeks were pulled tighter and he had fresh bandages placed over the wounds. He was surprised to see Nux had company. The lancer went to speak, but red dribble came out of his mouth. Slit felt his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment. Rook sat at the foot of the bed, “So who did this, Slit?” He noticed a fresh pot of War Clay was next to his bed. With a forced smile, he passed it to Nux. “Would you mind doing this for him?”

Rook knew Slit had asked specifically for it just by the composition. Every War Boy mixed their clay differently and would never share the recipe with another. In a sea of white flesh, slight variations in clay allowed the War Boys to feel slightly like an individual. The black powder that etched patterns into their faces and shoulders was their only other method of expression. In a crowd, Nux could pick Slit out because of his blackened forehead and the scarf around his neck. Now, he supposed, he would be able to identify Slit by his chelsea smile. Nux pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Nux dipped two fingers into the thick mixture. He rubbed it over between his thumb and forefinger, wondering why Slit used so little water. He was stark white even amongst the skin of the other Boys. As Nux started to reapply paint along Slit’s chest, Rook began to interrogate him. Since they all knew Slit had been trapped inside the Citadel with his old injuries, it was obvious another War Boy had done this to him. “Don’t know why you’re protecting ‘em.” Rook sneered while absently looking up at the whimpering Blood Bag. “Just say the name and we’ll take care of ‘em for you.”

“‘ts exactly why I ain’t telling you.” Slit hissed through his teeth while trying to move his jaw as little as possible. “Don’t need ya fighting my battles for me.”

Rook groaned, but Sneak placed a hand on his shoulder, “Leave him alone. You don’t need to go sniffin’ into his business.” The older driver placed his hand over his lancer’s in indignation, “He’ll be locked up here for days. And whoever that little fuck is just walkin’ around thinking he can do shit like this.”

Their conversation was interrupted by another War Boy walking in with a food cart. Slit grimaced at the smell. Those bowls were decidedly full of cold watery cabbage soup. The Organic Mechanic stood from his desk, “Hey, Slit. Since your friends are here, I’m gonna let them try to feed you. Maybe you won’t bite them.” His words were definitely bitter. Nux turned back to look at Slit, “Why are they havin’ to force feed you?” Rook let out a puff of laughter, “How difficult could it be? He’s on the verge of bleeding out.”

Sneak was sorely mistaken. 

It took two of them to hold Slit down. Nux was straddling his waist and keeping his torso as flush to the bed as possible. The other lancer was busy trying to still his flailing arms. Rook had the most unfortunate position of trying to get the funnel into Slit’s mouth, “If you bite me— I’ll bite you back!”

As soon as they got a few sips into Slit’s mouth, they all realised why he had been resisting. The soup began to seep from the corners of his mouth causing immense pain as it poured over open wounds. Logically, Slit knew he had to eat to get better… But he couldn’t reason putting himself through this pain.

When it was all over, with Slit fed and his wounds flushed out with a wretched smelling chemical, Rook and Sneak collapsed into a heap on the floor. They couldn’t believe how much fight Slit still had in him. He was definitely kami-crazy.

Nux was curled up next to Slit who was more irritated than anything. The driver was absently tracing his fingertip along the raised skin of scars across his chest. Some of the fresh paint wiped off onto Nux’s fingers. He felt a weird thrill of being painted in the same tone as Slit.

The breakfast bell in the mess hall began to ring. After catching his breath, Rook stood up from the floor, “We gotta get going. Duty calls.” He shot the lancer a look, “But we’ll come by to check on you later, Slit. Don’t cause anymore trouble.” Sneak placed a hand on Nux’s head, “If you need us, we’ll be in the garage room.” And then they both were gone.

Slit looked exhausted. Nux went to crawl out of the bed, to take his proper place on the floor and give his partner some space, but the lancer stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist, “Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rook is named after the centaur in the Hotblood comic while Sneak is named after a beagle I follow on instagram... This is why I should not make War Boys lmao. BUT AN ABSOLUTELY LOVELY READER gave me permission to use their babies and character sheets, so the next OCs will not be mine. How sweet is that? I mean really. ;w;


	7. Ride Entangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapter day! What a day, what a lovely day!
> 
> *EDIT* Forgot to mention! The cheek sewing scene is primarily inspired by [THIS AMAZING FANART](http://hypochondriacdreaming.tumblr.com/post/120657622346/nux-stitching-up-slits-mouth-can-someone-plz)

Nux spent the next two days running between the garage and the med-bay. He didn’t want to fall behind on his duties (and he loved the thrill of working towards completing a project). The driver was trying to do enough work to cover himself and his lancer. The more he could do himself, the more time Slit had to rest.

The days were starting to blend together. Before breakfast, Rook and Sneak would accompany him to visit his cranky lancer. At least he was getting easier to feed and wouldn’t try to bite off Rook’s fingers in the process. Then the trio would then head to the garage until they were caked in motor oil and fingers were seared from hot metal. Rook was trying to repair his car after a particularly turbulent pursuit. Nux was working on something much more special and it was an incredibly difficult task to be working on by himself. At the end of the day, when the corridors were filled with hot-wired, foulmouthed Boys hungry for dinner, Nux would slip off back to the Mechanic. He would dutifully take his place on the floor with his head resting on the bed even if Slit was sleeping.

Today he was particularly early. Padding past the other Boys at the end of their half-life, he stepped over a blood bag resting on the ground and clambered up to where Slit was. He caught the lancer holding a mirror shard in one hand and with the other trying to restitch his mouth back together. Nux thought he was going to be sick.

Slit had blood streaming down his cheeks. His fingertips were strained red with it. The warm liquid was pooling in his scarf and the dips of collarbones. He had his lower lip pulled between his teeth in order not to scream out in pain. Sweat was heavy on his brow and beginning to make his War Clay run.

He looked up, noticing Nux was watching. He immediately wiped a few droplets off his chin and onto his hand which made him wince, “Didn’thearya.” The syllables came out together in a rushed mess. Nux couldn’t believe in this state Slit could even manage to speak.

Nux squeezed his eyes shut and willed his stomach to settle. It wasn’t right of him to react so poorly when Slit was the one suffering. He steeled himself before climbing onto the bed. The driver sat himself between Slit’s legs and took the mirror from his hands. He picked up the steaming bowl of chemicals and dumped some of it over his hands to clean them. He refused to wince from the heat.

Slit had difficulty focusing his eyes on Nux. The next thing he felt was two fingertips lifting his chin up and he dutifully obeyed. Nux plucked the needle and thread from his partner’s hand, “Stay still.” If the pain hadn’t been so beyond overwhelming, Slit imagined that tone would have had all of his blood rushing south. Not that he had much to spare anyway.

Nux tried to get his hands to stop shaking but it was near impossible. Every time he used the needle to push a fresh hole into Slit’s flesh, the lancer would instinctively try to move away from the pain. Then he would have to pull the string tight which made the most awful noise as it pulled through ripped flesh. The driver was plenty experienced with scarification. He had carved images into the chests of other War Pups in attempt to look more chrome. But this was so different, Slit was unwilling in the process and it made Nux’s stomach turn.

By the time they were finished, and Slit’s cheeks were scrubbed with cleansing chemicals, they were both panting. Slit was just trying to stay conscious through the pain and Nux was drained from emotional exertion. His hands were dark with Slit’s blood. The lancer settled back into his bed and offered Nux a fresh cloth to wipe himself with. It was comical that Slit was still trying to care for Nux even in this situation.

“Have ya been doin' that yourself this whole time?” Nux asked while wiping himself clean of blood and sweat. He would need another layer of clay. Slit looked up at him and nodded weakly, “Mechanic says I gotta be able to do it myself to get outta here.” The driver took his partner’s ability to speak clearly as a huge step towards recovery. Slit exhaled heavily before his eyes eased closed, “Gonna sleep.” The medication from his IV was just starting to kick in, figures. It was supposed to have helped with the procedure.

Nux nodded and moved all of the instruments and bowls to the cart next to the bed. He laid down next to Slit, careful to only touch him where he wasn’t hurt, “Get some rest. I’ll stay ’till he kicks me out.” The lancer’s cheeks were starting to swell from the abscission, “Thanks for...” He motioned to his mouth, not wanting to use his voice unnecessarily. The younger Boy smiled before yawning, “Don’t mention it.” And with that, the two War Boys drifted to sleep happily pressed against each other. Their bodies easily relaxed into the familiar warmth of their partner.

When the Mechanic returned, he immediately chased Nux out with a broom. He didn’t even have a chance to say good bye to Slit. The driver sullenly walked back to the bunks as the door was slammed and locked behind him. He was at least now used to settling between Rook and Sneak although he still hadn't questioned Slit about why he had to. It seemed cruel to force him to speak when he didn’t need to.

The next day, and the forth since Slit was hospitalised, started out exactly the same. After his initial visit with Rook and Sneak, he quickly ate breakfast and sprinted to the V8 room. When Slit was allowed leave, he wanted everything to be in order. He wanted to make his lancer proud.

Nux accidentally missed the dinner bell and continued working through it. The rev-checking of engines, the sounds of metal cutting through metal, and the general banter of War Boys created a vacuum atmosphere. As soon as he realised the time, only noticing as he was one of the last in the room, he immediately dropped what he was going and went to see Slit.

The young driver stumbled down the corridor while wiping his hands on his trousers. Beads of sweat were pooling on the back of his neck after spending all day in manufactured heat. The natural temperature of warmed stone was refreshing to him. He eagerly headed towards the med-bay and dodged other War Boys exiting the mess hall.

After he nudged through the crowd, there was one more Boy walking in his direction. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Slit.”

The lancer wore a fresh bandage of pure white covering his cheeks. Crisp paint clung to his features. One eye was still full of red with blood vessels that may never heal. He was finally walking without a limp after insisting the cast be taken off. He looked to be in better health and spirits.

“Nux.”

The driver sprinted forward and threw himself at his lancer. His arms flung around Slit’s chest, “You’re walking!” The pleased grin curling his lips made his eyes crinkle, “Does this mean you’re allowed to sleep in the bunks?” Slit sighed through his nose, fighting the urge to succumb to the pain of having Nux’s weight added to his own. He offered a small smile, “Ain’t nobody gonna stop me.”

The pair clambered up into their bed. Nux helped Slit settle onto his side, making sure he didn’t strain his knee while trying to climb in. The driver flopped onto his back and looked over at the other, “Good to have ya back.”

The night was still young. They quietly chatted about what Slit had missed over the past few days and in return Slit told humorous takes on the horrors he had witnessed in the med-bay. Both of the War Boys had no idea how accustomed to this they had grown until it was ripped from them. They found peace laying there, sides accidentally brushing and the low hum of the bunks echoing in the background. After the lights were out, other Boys got up to all shorts of things. The thrum of the room was a combination of moans, sobs, grunts, laughs, triumphant screams, and anything else Boys felt comfortable echoing in their supposed nighttime privacy.

Slit rolled onto his side and Nux paused in his gesticulation. “The other day,” the lancer interrupted, “You wouldn’t show me what you were workin’ on.” He flicked his driver on the nose affectionately, “What was it?” Nux dragged his lower lip through his teeth, “Don’t really know if itsa good time…” The older Boy all but pouted, “Why not?” He searched Nux’s eyes for the source of the trepidation, “I’ve been waitin’ four days.”

Nux was beginning to feel nervous. What if Slit took it the wrong way? He steeled his nerves and hopped off the bed in search of his things. He pulled two shiny objects out of his canvas bag. “The other day, when we were lookin’ at the car—” Nux winced, wondering if this really was a good idea after all, “I realised we were scrapping your old ride... So I went— to see if I could get some more parts from it— not in a bad way!— figured you should ‘ave ‘em!”

He thrusted his hands forward towards Slit, “Then I made a matching one of these. For when we get our own car. Use ‘em both.”

Slit grabbed what he was handed. He looked down, his eyes widening in recognition. Nux had pulled Vex’s pedal from their car. It had his name scratched onto the metal surface from when they passed their driver-lancer test together. It made his heart ache.

In his other hand, Slit held a matching one with Nux’s name etched haphazardly.

“We’d use mine for the brake! Since the accelerator is more chrome!” Nux’s words were rushing out of his mouth. He had hoped Slit wasn’t offended; he did it as a show of solidarity. With every passing second of silence, he grew more nervous.

Slit looked up with eyes prickling at the corners before smiling and leaning his forehead against Nux’s, “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost like this fic has a plot or something lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> And you guys know what's coming up next... c;


	8. Ride Entitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit doesn't make it easy for Nux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, lovely readers, the biting claim you have all been waiting for! I had a lot of trouble writing this, I think I was nervous as this is a major chapter in the fic. I usually just let Bob's Burgers play in the background while I write but I looked for music to inspire this one. I quickly threw the songs I was listening to together in a playlist if you want to listen along... [Here it is! ](http://8tracks.com/cappugccino/sux-to-be-us)
> 
> ***PLEASE NOTE THE RATING HAS GONE UP AND TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED TO REFLECT GRAPHIC SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER*** 
> 
> Guess who really really can't write masturbation scenes? Meeeee.

Nux awoke to the snoring form of Slit tucked into his side. With his head nuzzled into his neck, his almost looked like his normal self. For both of their sakes, the sooner Nux learned to identity the scars with Slit the better. It was certainly a crucial step on the rode to recovery. Nux ranked it second in importance into goading out of Slit who had done this to him, but he imagined Rook was already working on that. The younger Boy rolled over and threw an arm across Slit’s waist. He would protect his lancer from anymore pain.

The movement made the older Boy stir. He scrunched his nose while waiting for his eyes to focus and yawned. Slit looked up, noticing just how blue Nux’s eyes were from this close proximity. The driver grinned, “Mornin’.” He should be moving away. Even for prospective partners, this was too intimate to be considered regular behaviour.

Slit rolled onto his back and stretched his arms above him, “Slept like the dead.” He wiggled his toes before rolling his shoulders to find a comfortable position. “Are you gonna run off to the garage today?” Nux grinned, “Nah, not quite. Waitin’ for a part to come in.” The euphemism felt rather sick as he was really waiting for a War Boy to ascend to Valhalla and have his car scraped. Slit didn’t seem to mind. “But I’ve been puttin’ off taking up a guard shift. Figured I’d get around to that today.” He rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand, “Do you have another date with the Mechanic?”

Slit hummed absently while mulling over his next words. He leaned his forehead to Nux’s, “Nah. Had somethin’ more fun in mind.”

Nux raised an eyebrow while shooting a cursory glance at his lancer. He was nowhere near well enough to take up any War Boy chores. With the condition of his jaw, he really needed to stay away from any unnecessary conditions that may cause infection. But Slit didn’t exactly listen to anyone either.

With a grin, Slit pulled back and climbed over Nux. He tugged his trousers over his slim hips before throwing his legs over the side of their bunk. With his back turned to Nux, the driver noticed the change in the pattern of his bandages. His torso was still covered with stripes of dirty white, but the shape was supported on his opposite shoulder. Exposing a soft expanse of unmarred trap muscle. Nux’s mouth watered.

Looking over his shoulder, Slit tapped on the plush skin twice. “Today.” It was about the only shred of skin on Slit’s entire lithe form that wasn’t littered in raised white scars.

“You’re sure?” Nux choked out while sitting up, just behind his lancer, “Don’t look like you’re in the best shape yet.” He slung an arm around Slit’s waist, “Don’t want anyone questionin’ that I did it unfairly.”

The lancer barked out an amused laugh. He eased himself out of Nux’s grip before standing and turning on his heels to face him, “You need me to hurt to have a chance. Besides, itsnot like I’ll go easy on ya.” He looked at his younger driver with a manic grin, “See ya, Nuts.”

And with that, the chase had begun. It was customary for Slit to be allowed an hour start before Nux came after him. The driver didn’t think he could wait that long.

To busy himself, only one activity would hold his attention. He scooted out of the bunks and wandered the damp and darkened corridors for a private spot. He settled for where the dust was thickly laid on the ground from years of disuse. Nux looked around twice before tugging his pants down to hang around his thighs. He dragged his lower lip through his teeth while leaning his head back. Relief welled in his chest as he finally took himself in his hand. That cheeky little shit’s grin was flashing through his head. Would he know he was doing this?

Nux flicked his thumb over his wet tip. Precome had started to swell just from the thought of baring his teeth into another War Boy’s neck. Fuck. The predatory blaze of ownership scorched like fire through his veins.

He pumped himself in earnest now, the head quickly disappearing and reappearing with a slick sound of flesh on flesh. Nux leaned his forearm against the wall to steady himself as his hips pistoned into the wet slick of his fist. The driver couldn’t stop the bitten off moan tumbling from his lips. Nux wasn’t going to last much longer.

He remembered his first night tucked into Slit’s side when he had placed a ginger kiss to his brand. He had felt connected through their praise of the Immortan. Now, they would be have an unbreakable bond unique and belonging to just them. Lancer and Driver. From half-life to the gates of Valhalla. Solidified with a bite.

Nux came with a shout.

He glanced down at his hand that was now dripping with strips of white. The driver wondered what it would be like, forcing these come slick digits into Slit’s mouth and making him suck the taste off Nux’s fingers… The driver immediately shook his head. Those thoughts were unwarranted and inappropriate.

He wiped his hand on the stone then on his trousers. Nux had a lancer to catch.

Before Slit took off into the bowels of the Citadel, he stopped by Rook’s bunk. He grabbed one of the neon pink pills they so often took when trying to maintain the high after a pursuit chase. As soon as it hit his stomach, he felt no pain and was overwhelmed by a rush of adrenaline.

He wouldn’t make this easy for Nux. If he rolled onto his belly and just let his driver mark him, their bond would be questioned. Slit’s injuries also made this more complicated. He would have to fight tooth and nail to compensate. After he was healed, he didn’t want anyone questioning if Slit wouldn’t have wanted the bite if he could have evaded it on two good legs.

But he wanted it so desperately. It was immature on his part to allow so many risks to hinder their bond. Slit just couldn’t wait any longer. He felt the urge deep in his core to be owned. And not owned by the Citadel, or the Immortan, or the half-life blood that coursed through his veins. He wanted to belong to someone who was warm flesh pressed against his side as he slept. An equal.

It was something indoctrinated into the War Boys from an incredibly young age. It was an honour to be chosen and marked by a driver who could catch you. Similarly, a driver’s prestige was dependent on how feral his marked lancer was. It was symbiotic.

He made quick work of the towering stairs of the inner Citadel. Hues of blue and green were beginning to cloud his vision. The drugs in his system were working towards an enjoyable high if he maintained a calmness. However, once danger approached, he would become savage. The blood pumping in his ears would be the only sound he heard as bloodthirsty rage overcame him.

Nux had only ever met Slit while he was injured. It was likely he had no idea how menacing the lancer usually was.

It was hours before Nux caught onto any scent of Slit. He had checked the outside perimeter (and was relieved to not find him there as he didn’t want to grapple in the sand), poked around the empty bath halls after having broken it, he even went to gaze through the sparing matches in case Slit tried to hide in plain sight.

It wasn’t until Nux saw a flash of movement in the Watch Tower, glancing out the window of the Mess Hall, that he considered going to check. He felt it was half-witted that Slit might have chased himself into a corner, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt just to make sure he wasn’t hiding up there. Once at the top, Slit would have no where else to go, and the halls would echo with his screams as he was marked.

Nux grinned and happily started up the stairs.

By the time he reached the middle entryway, marked by the hanging skull of a past wife of the Immortan, he was wheezing. He stopped to catch his breath while wiping sweat from his brow. It wasn’t that he was particularly unfit, no War Boy could be, but climbing an endless sea of stairs under the unrelenting glare of the sun with little water in his system wasn’t exactly easy.

Nux felt a particularly wet droplet streak down his forehead. He gingerly touched it with his fingertip and when he pulled his hand back saw it was blood. He didn’t have time to look up.

Slit dropped from his position suspended in the ceiling of the tunnel. It was only thanks to the drugs in his system that he was able to support a forth of his weight on a broken ankle. He landed with Nux flush to the floor, stomach and nose pressed into the dirt, with his thighs enveloping his back. He dragged his nails down the silken curve of Nux’s spine and drew blood.

It took a few moments for Nux to orient himself. He tried to push off the ground with his hands, but Slit hindered that by catching one of his wrists and holding it at his lumbar. “What’s wrong, Nux?” He practically purred, “Didn’t think you’d give up so easy.”

Nux let out a low whine. He looked for anything to use against Slit but there was nothing. The driver was terribly embarrassed about being caught so off guard. He writhed under his grip, "Didn’t think ya were too afraid to take me head on.” Nux trapped one hand under his chest and pushed with his fist against the floor. The movement was just enough to get one of Slit’s feet off the ground. He rolled them both over, now having his lancer pinned below him with his wrists bound above his head, “Poor little Slit, can’t even get a surprise attack right.”

Nux severely underestimated the brute strength of the other. All he had to do was use his heels to propel himself up and force Nux back, and the driver was somehow on his feet. Slit came for him with a hand around his throat. The younger War Boy’s lungs drained of air and he desperately tried to catch another breath. His fingers clawed at Slit’s hand.

“You’re used to fightin’ with Pups,” the lancer sneered, backing Nux against the wall then crowding him, “So used to just bein’ bigger an’ stronger than ‘em.” He smashed the back of Nux’s head against the wall for affect, “How does it feel? Is your head startin’ to spin?”

If Slit didn’t back off, Nux was going to lose consciousness. Which meant he wouldn’t have won the right to mark his property. The guilt for what he was about to do quickly subsided as Slit’s grip tightened on his throat. He lashed forward, hooking a finger on the inside of Slit’s cheek and pulling. Hard.

Nearly all of the stitches popped over Nux’s prodding finger. Slit went sputtering backwards as he was choking while his mouth began to fill with blood. The driver couldn’t wait for him to recover.

He threw an arm around Slit’s waist and used the leverage to flip him over. Nux yanked his lancer back until he was flush to his chest. Walking them both forward in excessive lunges, the younger War Boy had his prey pressed against the cold harsh surface of the stone wall. Slit was all but helpless, a keening noise coming out between gasps for breath. He was lucky to be standing as not to affixate on the blood pouring from his cheek.

“What was that? No bitch comebacks?” Nux ground his hips to Slit’s back on instinct, “So no complaints then?

And that was all the warning he gave Slit. Nux sunk his teeth into the flesh of his lancer’s shoulder and revelled in the sound of bone tearing at tender muscle. The lancer thrashed beneath him in a last ditch effort to resist. Nux felt a swell of pride in his chest that he had found a partner who would fight to the death.

When he finally confessed he was trapped, Slit coughed out a groan of submission. He leaned his head back and Nux’s hand went to wrap around his exposed throat. It would take awhile until Nux was content his mark would last and scar over permanently. Slit waited patiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Nux finds sexual gratification in the idea of claiming not necessarily that it is Slit. This is why he is a little concerned at the images his mind is feeding him. 
> 
> 2.) Although Nux is a cinnamon bun too pure for this world I think we often forget his savagery from being a War Boy. I hope no one finds this chapter too OOC for him but it is before the film and all. 
> 
> 3.) Slit now has one mark on each shoulder for each of his drivers. And his face is probably pretty ouchies. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! <333  
> (There probably won't be another chapter up as soon as tomorrow... Sorry I know I'm such a disappointment...)


	9. Ride Avenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive, dear readers. Nux beats the shit out of Morsov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after the huge production of the last chapter, I thought I could pop in a short filler since the new arc is going to take me a bit to finish up... A lot of comments were asking for Nux to get some revenge so I thought I could slip that in here! 
> 
> (Also, apologies for using a gendered slur in my last chapter without tagging it. I assume War Boys would have a weird relationship with gender and sex lmao...)

Nux felt the air around him had changed. As he walked through the twisting stone corridors of the Citadel, other War Boys regarded him differently.

At first the thought he was imagining it. He was sitting in the mess hall by himself and no one else was sharing his table. When he went to repaint the black powder smudges around his eyes, the room had cleared to give him some space.

On the way to the V8 room he tested this newfound curiosity on a gaggle of approaching War Pups. He snarled at them as soon as they made eye contact, and they went scampering back in the direction in which they had come.

Nux felt a swell of pride. If this is what it felt like to be a bound driver, they should have done it sooner. The whispers among the boys were primarily about what a psychotic fuck Slit was for hot-wiring himself in his condition. They were used to his aggressive antics but what concerned the Pups and Boys more was that there was another who could rival him. Anyone who saw the popped stitches and blooming bruises dominating Slit's face would know to fear Nux. He seemed so unsuspecting, with big baby blues and a litany of never ending innocent questions… But Nux, too, had high octane crazy blood pumping through his veins.

They were going to be a terrifying maelstrom on the Fury Road.

High on his unusually good mood, Nux didn't even notice Morsov approaching. They were both walking in the direction of the V8 room.

"Nux!" The stocky War Boy slapped him on the shoulder, "Heard you're a big boy now." Shrugging off his grip before continuing on, the driver had no idea where he found this false sense of intimacy. 

"Such a shame your boy's got to be hauled up in hospital again," Morsov continued, "'Specially since you picked open his face again. He didn't seem like like that too much the first time 'round." This caught Nux's attention. He looked over his shoulder for a cursory glance at the other War Boy. His forehead was scraped and bruised. He had black and blue etched across his hips as signs of a struggle. Morsov had a front tooth missing where Nux hadn't noticed before. The driver stopped walking.

"Was that your handiwork then?" Nux kept his voice level and disinterested. He didn't want Morsov to think he particularly cared or that Slit was hiding the truth from him. It was only a day into their bond, they might not be close yet.

"He couldn't keep his hands to himself," The idiotic Boy gloated, "Had to show him he ain't so shiny and chrome."

Judging by the manner in which he held himself, Morsov had not been told the gruesome details of what transpired yesterday. He was still thinking of Nux as innocent prey to be corrupted and controlled.

The driver's lips split into a wicked grin but his back was turned to the other. "Are you headin' to the V8?"

Just a few paces before the engine room was a supply closet stock piled with parts deemed too broken or useless by whoever had scraped the car. Nux only knew of the place because Rook and Sneak frequently disappeared behind the door during breaks. As soon as it was within Nux's reach, he grabbed Morsov by the forearm and dragged him in. The other Boy's pupils darkened for a quick second before his eyes widened in fear as he realised what was about to transpire.

When Nux left Morsov's twitching body in a pool of his own blood, tears, and urine, the War Boy was still pinned down with a broken shard of a mirror through his thigh. Or rather what was left of the exposed muscle. Nux had cut through the skin enough times to make sure he would never walk without a limp again. Maintaining solidarity with Slit, he knocked Morsov's other front tooth out. It only seemed right.

—

Slit was dozing in and of consciousness in the med-bay. It wasn't his injuries or his blood loss this time. The Mechanic was subduing him with drugs through his IV drip; it was easier than having to deal with Slit's usual brand of cheerfulness.

When Nux entered the room, knuckles rubbed raw and blood packed beneath his fingernails, the Mechanic growled. He crossed the room in four easy steps before jabbing his finger into Nux's chest, "I'm not wasting blood bags on your lancer anymore. He doesn't even try to keep it in his body! He's your responsibility now, got it?" Another two jabs enunciated his point. Nux swatted his hand away, "I got it! Now where is he?"

Nux plopped himself between Slit's thighs. He traced his fingertips along the pattern of black lace weaving in and out of his lancer's cheek. "How ya feelin'? You look like absolute shit." He was testing the boundaries of how far Slit would allow himself to be manhandled. "Apparently feelin' better than I look," he sneered although his eyes couldn't focus on Nux's form. "High as I've ever been probably." Slit pressed himself back into the hard bed frame as if he could sink into it. "Get me the fuck out of here?"

The Organic Mechanic released him to Nux on the promise that he would change Slit's stitches. He was a biter and honestly the doctor wasn't going anywhere near his mouth again. If he could, he would muzzle that War Boy.

Once settled in their bunk, Nux set to work. This time the sutures were much easier to do. The drugs in Slit's system made his mind fuzzy enough that he could barely feel anything as Nux peeled through his skin.

The younger Boy did feel a small twinge of guilt for causing these wounds to reopen but as the words were forming the lancer placed a cautionary hand on his knee. It was like Slit read his mind.

"Don't care. Was worth it." The words made more dribble mixed with blood leak from his mouth.

Nux laughed wholeheartedly, "Oh my god, you are a pathetic mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ridiculous is it that I keep writing about how badass Slit is and he keeps getting beat up? My son needs to get his shit together.


	10. Ride Accomplished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exposition for the new arc! Nux is a precious muffin.

It was only another three days before Nux was going out for driver’s lessons. In reality, it was more of a test. The second in command of Furiosa's War Rig would ascertain a prospective candidate’s natural prowess for the job. Being under heavy scrutiny behind the wheel was something that made Nux’s stomach flip. He was nervous but definitely excited. 

When the day came, Nux assumed he would be getting a stand-in lancer. Slit was still in no condition to be thrown around a top the hot metal roof of a car accelerating through sand. But he marched dutifully to the North garage with his driver. They had never discussed it, but Nux thought Slit would at least his own limits. 

The younger War Boy winced, “Are you sure you’re ready to come out?” 

Slit was certainly bent over, prepping spears without grenades for their test run. He looked over his shoulder, “You do realise you’ll need a lancer today, ya?” He cracked his neck, stretching it from side to side, “You’ll be at a disadvantage with a stand-in. Won’t have the right chemistry.” Slit placed the spears into slots in the perch, “I’ve at least seen you ride with Sneak. And know what you’re like generally.” Nux realised he was putting himself at risk for his driver’s sake. It made some of the tension leave his chest. “You don’t have to…” 

The lancer stuck a hand between them, “Been locked up for weeks. I need some sand and sun to clear my ‘ead. 'Sides, it’s not like I haven’t sat for the test before.” Although it felt like an eternity ago. Slit had been incredibly young when he was promoted to War Boy. The need for bodies outweighed the need for him to have a childhood. He was savage and predatory-- but he could have been a little taller. “Unless you don’t want me out there? Won’t be a liability.” Nux closed the gap between them. “It would actually make me feel a lot better ‘bout this is ya were out there with me.” 

And it was settled. Within the hour, they were heading out into the dunes. 

Nux drove with Ace at his side and Slit out on the lancer’s perch. The sun was beating down on the car, warming the metal and making the War Boys smell of sweat. The first few instructions were easy and about how to turn the wheel when encountering physical obstacles in the sand.

Next thing he knew, another car was approaching. Ace asked Nux to back Slit into the hostile, close enough to launch a spear into the open window. Nux glanced over his shoulder, trying to stalk the car from ahead and determine what speed he needed to maintain, but Slit was someone already on the other vechile. 

Ace barked out thunderous laughter, "He's making it easy for ya, yeah?" All Nux had left to do was scoop up his lancer. Slit clambered onto the car while coughing into his scarf, "Watch the exhaust, Nuts!" Nux glanced over his other shoulder and noticed he should have pulled up to the car on the other side. "Yeah, yeah. Got it!" He wouldn't apologize, it wouldn't score well on his exam. 

Another three hours of this continued-- Nux doing his best and Slit exceeding the challenge. They had perfect chemistry as lancer and driver despite their differences in experience. If the car swerved, Slit wouldn't need verbal communication to understand what he was meant to do. Likewise, Nux seemed to be in tune with the thrum of the motor and the sputtering of the wheels as though he could communicate with the car as its own entity. Ace was properly impressed. 

The exam concluded with Ace grabbing the steering wheel, jerking it swiftly to the left so the wheel hit a sand dune at an awkward angle causing the car to roll over. Slit went flying into the sand. Nux tried to grab hold of the wheel, leaning into the spin and allowing the roll cage to do its job. As soon as the wheels landed comfortably on the ground again, Nux immediately went back to grab his lancer. Although his instincts were screaming at him to get out of the car and run to his side, he knew for his own safety (the safety of the Immortan's definitively alive cog, the one in charge of the mortality of the priceless working vehicle) he needed sit stay in his car.

As they approached, Slit was looking for his boot, "So did he pass?"

\--

The day demanded a celebratory evening. They grabbed their dinner to go and left the mess hall in order to find Rook. Telling him the good news rewarded them both with a small green pill that was meant to be placed under their tongues. Nux was reluctant at first but quickly followed suit when he saw Slit’s eagerness. As soon as the pill hit his bloodstream, Nux felt like he was settled on a cloud. All of his senses became fuzzy and his mind was a pleasant haze. 

Sparks began to cloud his vision. He saw everything in a mix of bright pinks and greens. Even Slit slowly became a solid press of warmth against him instead of a fully formed person. 

Somehow the two of them managed to stumble up all of the stairs to the top of the Citadel. Although they thought they had crept silently past the Coma Doof’s room, they kept falling face first onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Thankfully no one was around to witness their follies. 

Stargazing was typically viewed as boring and soft to the War Boys. However, when they pair were hyped up on drugs it was all they wanted to do. They laid flat on their backs, their arms and legs extended to make them small white exes on the large expanse of the stone roof, and watched as satellites blipped by. An overwhelming array of colours bloomed across Nux's vision before his eyelids became heavy. They fell happily drifted asleep under the stars with their fingers brushing against each other. 

In another few hours, when the first patrol shifts started and engines began to rev, they both startled away. They were completely frigid with blue tinged lips and run back to the bunk as fast as they could manage will still coming out of their green pill haze. For warmth, they pressed completely against each other. Nux had his head atop Slit’s, this one of the rare instances where he noticed their height difference. Vaguely, Nux thought he could hear Slit saying his name. Nux eased back, “Yes! Yes?” 

Slit surged, leaning their foreheads together. He placed his hand on the back of Nux’s neck to secure intimacy while a sleepy smile cracked across his features, “Congrats. You’re a driver.” The younger War Boy beamed in response and leaned into his touch, “Your driver. I’m your driver!” 

In the morning, neither would remember the kiss they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you sent me your OC war babies to use, they will be in the next chapter! It's... graduation day. Kinda. WEIRD RITUALISTIC WAR BOY GRADUATION DAY. And doof will be in the next character too~ 
> 
> ( excuse the smooch I couldn't help myself lmao )


	11. Ride Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archive warning: knifeplay and blow jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War Baby OCs that I have borrowed from lovely readers to make this chapter happen: 
> 
> digitalmoriarty : Minder, Pinwheel, Twitch, Fidget.
> 
> JoshuuHigashikata: Sock, Fez. 
> 
> adira-tyree: Snick, Garg. 
> 
> RogueZero: Rogue.

Nux couldn’t wait for the day to begin. At first light, and a full two hours before Slit normally woke, he shook his partner into consciousness. “Slit! Slit! It’s morning!” He clawed at his lancer’s back while trying to rise him. Slit groaned and tried to inch out of his reach, “You do realise the ceremony is at dawn not twilight?” The older male thought the terminology was unnecessarily smart, and he didn’t exactly know what it meant, but it was what Minder had taught them to refer to it as. The first step in initiation was at Twilight and the last step ended at Dawn the next day. They had been taught this since childhood. 

Minder was effectively the protector and maternal figure of the War Pups. He had only graduated a few years prior to Slit who was then too old for his tender touches. Slit would never admit to being jealous as he watched War Pups vie for his affection. He absently wondered if Nux was ever one of the Pups running around Minders feet for attention and protection. 

Nux continued to scratch at Slit’s back, “I can’t wait anymore. Let’s go get breakfast.” He placed his palms flat on Slit’s shoulder blades, “I’m going to go crazy.” The lancer rolled onto his side, “You’re giving me a headache.” He flicked his driver in the forehead, “You can’t be like this all day. Or I’ll definitely haveta kill ya.” 

He was like that for the rest of the day. 

During breakfast, Nux couldn’t sit still. He was practically vibrating in place. Nux choked down his food before Slit could even get his tray back to their table. After the left they mess hall, Slit went willingly to the Mechanic as he thought Nux had absolutely no hope of holding his hands still enough to fix up his sutures. It also gave him a much needed break from his driver’s merriment permeating into the air. 

The lancer happened to be due for a top-up anyway. The Mechanic was eternally grateful that he didn’t have to drag Slit in kicking and screaming. Slit thought two hours of not having to babysit his overexcited driver would do him some good and so he agreed to let the Mechanic hook him up to a blood bag. It was a different one from the last time and Slit assumed the crying girl was long gone. What a pity, she was kinda cute. 

He yawned before settling against the stone wall. Slit was perfectly able to sit still for extended periods of time. He was a taunt binary with two extremes: his ferocious personality came out in war but he was rather calm with nothing to get his blood boiling. 

Unlike a certain driver. 

As he was leaving, and dusting his trousers off to get rid of the psychological smell of sickness, he noticed Morsov in the corner. He initially flinched as recoiling from a burn. However, his muscles unclenched when he noticed the other Boy was unconscious. He was hooked up to a blood bag and a breathing tube; Slit had never been in as bad as shape. He cautiously took a few steps towards the War Boy as curiosity overcame him. Whatever had happened, he had deserved it. 

Nux happily popped into the med-bay searching for his other half. He noticed that Slit was headed towards the door which meant he was ripe for pestering again. The driver bounced on the heels of his feet, “Feelin’ better?” The older male grinned, “Yeah, actually. A lot fuckin’ better.” He looked over his shoulder at the unconscious War Boy. “This fucker—“ The lancer turned back to Nux as he opened and closed his mouth searching for the right words, “I didn’t tell ya but…” He raised an eyebrow and observed Nux’s peculiar behaviour. He was anxious about something but not embarrassingly so. The driver smiled as he continued to practically reverberate satisfaction in his place. The lancer took a step forward and crowded his driver’s space, “Did you…?” 

The driver rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as if he didn’t know what else to do with his limbs as they were so close together their chests touched, “Well, he came up to me an’ gloated. I realise you probably wanted to take care of it yourself, but…” Nux looked down at his boots, “You’re my lancer.” It had only seemed natural at the time. Hopefully Slit wouldn’t be too cross with him.

Slit surged forward and placed a hand at the back of his neck. He paused, letting the tenseness of his muscles subsided, before leaning their foreheads together. “Fuck yeah” He let out a puff of laughter, “I cannot believe you did that.” There was a War Boy thank you in there somewhere. 

The rest of the day passed amicably. Slit was so proud of his driver he barely had any complaints as he ran around the Citadel acting like a child. 

The lancer considered this for a moment. Maybe Nux was still one. He hadn’t seen the harsh reality of raids nor had he laid in the med-bay while his brothers around him died of night fevers and injuries sustained on the Fury Road. Maybe Nux still had the luxury of holding onto a scrap of innocence and just enough ignorance about the world to still hope. He fondly looked down at the younger War Boy who met his gaze with a questioning stare. Slit would do his best to protect Nux from the harsh realities of war and servitude. 

The end of the day came more quickly than either of them expected. The hours had passed in a fog of anticipation and building adrenaline. The sun began to sink in the sky and Nux turned to Slit expectantly, “Aren’t ya nervous?” The lancer stood from where he was sitting next to Nux, “About what?” The younger War Boy rose dutifully but pulled a face, “About everything I guess?” 

Slit shook his head. He placed two fingers under Nux’s chin and held eye contact, “I’ve done the ceremony bit before. Nothing to be nervous about.” He offered a reassuring smile, “And I’m not nervous about committing to my partner either.” A shiver ran down Nux’s spine. All he could do in response was nod. 

They set out for the steps. The ceremony was taking place on the roof of the Citadel as Minder had a soft spot for overly sentimental moments. Nux began to slow as they reached the top and he looked over his shoulder. Slit paused, “You’re okay, yeah?” Nux inhaled a deep breath, “Yeah, I just.. Yeah. Been dreaming ‘bout this for a long time.” Slit let out a puff of laughter and slung his arm around Nux’s shoulders, “Is it all your hoped it would be? We’re about to be slashed with water and chanted at.” 

When they opened the door, the rest of the pairs were already present. Minder gave Slit a disapproving look and huddled his War Pups closer together as he signaled to them this was how not to behave. Slit shrugged it off. He could think whatever he wanted of them both. 

Nux looked around. Just in front of them was Snick and Garg. He had seen them before in the V8 room after raids arguing about this that and the other. Nux remember their heavily modified 1969 Chevy and he had always been jealous about the new engine. The grenade launcher was a nice touch. Snick had lost his arm at the shoulder but that didn’t make him any less violent and he drove an equally gritty car to match. 

Slit sneered at Snick’s soon to be partner Garg. The War Pup (Boy, but Slit was just being a little shit) didn’t have what it took to be a lancer. He liked to draw and do other artsy useless trash like that. Slit didn’t know him personally because he didn’t approve. He had no idea he would definitely appreciate his sarcasm and cynical outlook on life. 

When the ceremony started for them, Slit and Nux looked away out of mutual respect. It was a private exchange. 

The next two to have their War Boy christening was Twitch and Fidget. They were identical twins only differentiated by their different black markings. Nux had absolutely no idea which was which. As an homage to their name, neither could sit still through the ceremony. Minder found it endearing. Slit found it annoying. 

Nux nudged Slit in the ribs and the lancer hissed a hushed, “What?” Minder was standing in front of a single War Boy. Slit rolled his eyes, “Oi, fuck. Doof’s appointment. Means he’s a fucking fantastic lancer but hasn’t found a driver yet. Gets to pick himself.” 

Nux stared at the Boy next to them. He had a scrawny build with ribs protruding from his midsection. He didn’t look particularly fierce. Even his name was silly. Pinwheel? What the hell was thought anyway, the round things that whirl in the wind? Slit didn’t trust Pinwheel. He laughed when he was angry and that was horrifying. But his appearance wasn’t what was off-putting to Nux. It was unorthodox for a lancer to pick his driver. And he had no idea what the Coma Doof Warrior had anything to do with it. 

Then Minder took a step towards Nux. The driver’s throat went dry. Was this really happening? 

Minder beamed. He traced his fingertips over Slit’s new bite mark on his trap. He looked over at Nux, “I’m glad you didn’t cover the other one.” It would have been distasteful. Dipping his hand into a bowl of water, he washed the wound from white to pink. Slit shivered but wouldn’t react to the pain. The mark was still fresh, and Nux would have to rework it open for a long time to come never giving it proper time to heal. He handed the Ritual knife to Nux, “Reopen the wound. Make him bleed.” Willingly, of course. The lancer would have to fight down any reaction he had as a show of solidarity. 

Nux gripped Slit’s chin to force eye contact just as Slit had done to him minutes before. The lancer’s breath hitched. He was going to be marked again while others watched. Their bond was going to be written in stone. There was another flash of Nux having that glint of possessiveness in his eyes. The knife drove into his skin and he barely felt it. Nux’s attention was too rapt, his eyes too blue to care about anything else. God, he was getting sentimental in his old age. 

Dutifully, Nux handed the dripping blade to Slit. 

A driver’s lancer was to gift him his first body modification. Scarification was the easiest introduction into the art of War Boys. It wasn’t seen as submissive but a heightened form of masculinity. After another few months, the first scar would just blend into the others. 

Slit gripped Nux’s chin. He harshly made him look to the side. Theirs would be a bond forged in blood and markings. He began to etch accented lines above Nux’s cheekbones. The driver winced but Slit placed the pad of his thumb to his lips to comfort him. It would be okay. They could heal together. 

When it was all over, Slit swiped his tongue across one of Nux’s new scars to stop the bleeding. Or maybe to stake a claim. Minder grinned, poured the remaining water in the bowl over Nux’s head and moved onto the next pair Sock and Fez. He seemed to genuinely care for all of the prospective partners. He got an odd thrill out of this process. It never occurred to him he was Christening half-life War Boys for their death. 

As soon as they were permitted, Slit and Nux ran to the baths. They were meant to be cleaned and repainted to symbolize their emergence as a singular unit. Slit was just excited for another chance to submerge himself in warm water to relax his muscles. Nux was floating on air. He was officially a bound driver. And his partner was fierce as fuck. 

They sprinted to the Clay ward. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins. Nux was kicking his boots off before they were even in the room. He watched as blood dripped down Slit’s shoulder and shivered with the knowledge that he had done that. And when other War Boys looked at Slit, they would see the patchwork of teeth indentations and now slash marks littering his shoulder. Slit quickly stepped out of his trousers, “Fuck, this is the best part. Cleanin’ without some shit timing us.” 

The room was empty except for Snick and Garg in the far corner. Nux eased into the bath and watched as Slit jumped in after him. At least he was feeling better. Nux was dying to see his cheekbones but he wouldn’t rush Slit since he knew he loved soaking. He was all taunt muscles and overexerted tendons. The taller male eased further into the water. The chemicals around him turned pink with diluted blood. 

Slit looked over and his driver seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He splashed Nux, “Didn’t think there was anythin’ between yer ears.” The younger male laughed, “Did you just fuckin’ splash me?” How fuckin’ old are you?” He grabbed Slit’s head and dunked him beneath the water. He laughed, “You’re my fucking lancer! You can’t splash me!” 

Slit came above the water gasping for breath. He scraped at Nux’s shoulders, “Fuck you! You just weren’t paying attention.” Nux grabbed Slit by the back of his head and dragged him up. He knocked their foreheads together with more force than he intended to from blossoming enthusiasm. “Well what the fuck didya want, Slit?” 

The shorter War Boy surged forward. He sealed their lips together in a quick movement of teeth and tongue.

Nux felt his head swirl. What the shit was happening? He leaned into whatever it was called and wrapped his arms around Slit’s neck. His fingers laced on the other side of his head. It was hard to breathe while his mouth was preoccupied. He moved his lips against Slit’s going on instinct rather than experience. 

Slit pulled away, leaning his forward and exhaled a soft chuckle, “You’re really shit at this.” His driver caught his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled, hard, “Then teach me?” 

They stumbled all the way back to the bunk. Nux couldn’t take his hands off Slit. Likewise, Slit shoved his driver against the wall every opportunity he got. The younger War Boy was pressed against the stone, Slit between his legs and his fingers leavng bruises in his hips, when he looked down and noticed they hadn’t been bothered to get repainted. 

He opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. Slit was all lean lines of muscle. The scars littering his abdomen were more pronounced and accented with the staples holding them together. Nux could see a bit of stubble growing in front of Slit’s ears trying to reproudce a hairline. His nipples were pert and pink and entered on an overly muscled chest. A line of hair ran from his navel and disappeared into his low riding trousers. Nux wanted to push his nose through it. 

Slit grabbed Nux’s hand and they sprinted the rest of their way back to their bunk. 

Nux pushed Slit down by his shoulders and scrambled on top of him. The driver straddled his hips and resummed the kiss. Slit eagerly worked at Nux’s zipper while leaning his entire body into the kiss. The roll of his lancer’s hips had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. What Nux lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. A hand snaked up and gripped Slit’s neck, squeezing once for effect. 

“You’re my lancer.” He was stating newfound ownership. Slit growled in response and flipped both of them over. Nux sprawled on his back as his legs were too long to be cramped in the bunk. Slit pressed a line of nips and licks down the other’s chest, “And you’re my driver.” 

Nux’s back lifted off the stone as Slit continued to move south. He felt hands dip into his trousers followed by a cursory brush against his boxers. He had never done this with someone else and just resigned himself to taking care of urges like it was a chore. Sexual desire could be a distraction for combat hungry War Boys. It didn’t feel like a distraction when Slit did it. It felt like a calling. He whimpered as his partner freed him of his boxers. His blood filled erection bounced once from the movement. 

Slit looked up at Nux while settling back on his haunches, “This is okay, yeah?” He placed a comforting hand flat against his stomach, “Don’t feel committed or whateva.” Nux reached down, gripping both of Slit’s thighs. He held him hard enough to bruise. 

“So much better things you could be doing with your mouth right now than talkin’.” 

Slit barked out of puff of laughter. He took Nux at his base and languidly stroked him a few times. “You’re such a shit.” He leaned down and swallowed Nux halfway to his base. The driver felt his hips push back before trying to thrust further into Slit’s mouth. The lancer edged one of Nux’s legs over his shoulder to give the younger boy leverage. 

Nux made a soft keeping noise as Slit placed his tongue flat against the bottom of his length. He pulled back with a wet pop before swirling around his head. “Ya alright?” 

The driver laughed before dragging his bottom lip through his teeth, “You’re joking, yeah? This is fucking unbelievable.” He squirmed and tried to edge his hips further down on the slab. “Never done anything like this before.” Nux was trying not to stare. He had never seen Slit out of clay for such an extended period of time. Slit licked his lips as Nux’s precome was collecting in the corner, “You’re serious? You’ve never gotta blowjob before?” It was common trade currency within the Citadel. That, and, common play in the pits. Nux leaned his head back, “No. Don’t know why it took me so long.” He whined and pushed his hips towards Slit, “Now get on with it.” 

The older male eased back down. He used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t swallow. Nux was making the most adorable nosies above him. Using his leg as leverage, Nux started to pick up a rhythm. He whimpered openly as Slit sucked in earnest. 

In Nux’s brainwashed mind, he didn’t consider this a sex act. In the Citadel there wasn’t a sense of homophobia as the War Boys only had other men to satisfy themselves. Nux wasn’t even considering this something intiamte. He just knew it felt good. Thankfully he wasn’t embarrassed by their lack of privacy. Although they were in their bunk, and partially shielded by the stone around them, anyone relatively close could hear Nux’s moans. Slit revealed in this like the little voyeur he was. 

Slit went to fondle Nux’s balls, hoping to get Nux off since now his chin was already dripping with a slick mess of salvia and come and his jaw was sore. He enjoyed this more than one would think considering he wasn’t on the receiving end. Nux’s heady smell was thick in the air. He could feel his lips stretching over Nux’s length. He was growing tight in his pants just thinking about how much Nux was reacting to this. 

Nux came with a shout. It surprised Slit how easy it was and how little warning he gave. He absently remembered this was Nux’s first time being touched by anyone. Slit greedily swallowed everything Nux had to give and didn’t pull off until his driver was shoving him away from his overstimulated cock. 

The younger War Boy was panting. “Holy fuck.” He pulled Slit up, trying that kissing thing again and groaning at the taste of himself on Slit’s tongue. “Can we do that again?” 

Slit laughed and gathered his favourite idiot into his arms, “You’re gonna need to wait awhile.” 

 

The War Boy above them groaned and rolled over. Finally they were finished. Maybe he would be able to get some rest. Rogue cursed whatever God hated him enough to put his bunk above partners who wanted to hump like rabbits. He would need to find another way to block out the noise because it seemed Slit had stamina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) In the first chapter, Slit remarks that Nux doesn't look a day over 15. They are only about 600 days apart. Slit was just being a little shit. This is not underage sex. 
> 
> 2.) I no longer have real life conflicts so no excuses! If you see I haven't updated for a day or two, send me rude messages on my tumblr (cappugccino) telling me to get my shit together. I really want to maintain my writing schedule. 
> 
> 3.) If I used one of your OCs, and you aren't happy with it, please message my tumblr and we can discuss edits. 
> 
> 4.) I thought unpainted sex would be interesting idk. And yes, Slit giving a blowjob would probably hurt like hell with his wounded cheeks. But he's a masochist in bed idk... my trash son 
> 
> 5.) I'm almost out of plot bunnies, so if there's something you want to see in this universe, let me know! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading. ;w;/


	12. Ride Concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick way to tie up loose ends from the previous chapter! 
> 
> War Boy Ocs used: 
> 
> digitalmoriarty: Minder.
> 
> JoshuuHigashikata: Sock, Fez.

Nux woke up with his chest pressed to Slit’s back. He had an arm lazily thrown across the older male’s waist. He had fallen asleep on the side of the bed Slit usually preferred. Well, they had been preoccupied. From their close proximity, Nux could feel how dense Slit was. His body was toned from years of work as a lancer. He had sculpted abs and thigh muscles that could crush a skull. Although Nux always perceived himself as shorter, pressed flush to his lancer’s body, he seemed a bit longer. 

He noticed how very pink Slit’s back was. He immediately stirred into consciousness. “Slit, Slit!” Nux threw his legs over the side and pulled his trousers on, “We’re not painted! Fuck, and we have to get back to Minder—“ 

“Christ,” Slit groaned and curled further into himself, “Shut the fuck up. We have plenty of him, you fucking wanker, V—“ But it was too late. His tongue pressed against his teeth to form the “v” sound. In his delirium, he mistook Nux for Vex. 

“Fuck.” The lancer immediately bolted up and knocked his head on the stone above in his delirium, “Fuck!” He reached out for Nux, “Fuck, sorry.” He rubbed at his head while looking over at his driver, “I can’t believe I fuckin’ did that.” He placed a hand on Nux’s shoulder, “I really— Don’t— Kinda a force of habit, you on his side of the bed and all—“ 

Nux recoiled away from the lancer. He knew he would deal with the fallout of what Slit had gone through, but he didn’t expect it to hurt. He felt like a replacement and it made him sick. But he was, wasn’t he? Slit was a talented lancer and when his driver was dead they gave him a War Pup just to get back on the road. 

He felt that weight begin settle heavily in his chest but then his eyes met Slit’s. The lancer was edging back away from him as soon as his hand touched his shoulder. Slit looked absolutely horrified as a similar realisation hit him as well. 

“You’re not him,” Slit let out the breath he had been holding, “I don’t want you to be.” The lancer slid out of bed, “We— Have to go get painted.” Tugging his pants over his hips, he looked over his shoulder at Nux. “We’re gonna get in trouble. And we’ve— got the last part of the ceremony real soon.” 

Nux dutifully followed Slit out of the bunks. It didn’t seem right to be finishing their bonding ceremony when they couldn’t even look at each other. His legs just carried him while he was lost in his thoughts. When he looked up, boots just on the edge of the Clay Room, Slit was gone. Nux sighed and grabbed a bowl for himself. He repainted in silence. 

Nux couldn’t help but worry that Slit had changed his mind. If he was going to, he was down to the last hour. The driver wondered what would happen to them then. Would they be separated? Would Nux be sent back to the War Pups? 

He made his way up the stairs to where he and Slit had excitedly bounded just hours before. Maybe he would be alone, maybe it had been too soon for Slit. Maybe the sex had complicated the precarious situation further. Nux tried not to think about the nature of Slit’s relationship with his previous partner but they did seem awfully close. 

When Nux opened the door, he expected to find himself alone. But amongst the other War Boys was Slit in a completely opaque layer of white. Nux padded over to his lancer who nodded in acknowledgement. He still didn’t feel right about this. Why were they going to solidify their bond as partners if Slit didn’t want to?

Minder went in the reverse order of yesterday. Sock and Fez definitely had not slept last night. Yet Sock still seemed endless calm compared to Nux. Slit didn’t know much about the driver. They took their steering wheel and headed off as they tried to contain their joy. They fist bumped and disappeared down the stairs. 

Nux caught Minder’s eyes. He looked them both over flippantly and before pausing to properly inspect Slit’s mark. He seemed satisfied and encouraged them give the expected response, “By my deeds I honour him.” 

Minder handed Nux his steering wheel and grinned, “Congratulations, driver.” 

Their walk was much more solemn. As soon as the door closed behind them, and they were in relative privacy, Nux grabbed Slit’s forearm. “We’re partners now. And you have to tell me what’s goin’ on—“ 

Slit threw his arm flush to Nux’s chest. He slammed the younger War Boy against the wall behind him and crowded his space. He crushed their mouths together and easily slipped his tongue into Nux’s which made the driver moan in response. Before pulling back, Slit caught Nux’s lower lip between his teeth and have a rough tug. 

“I’m so fucking pissed he left me here.” Slit looked down at his boots, not wanting to make eye contact with Nux as he felt ashamed of his softness. “And, I’m not ever going to get over that.” The driver reached out, placing his hand flush to Slit’s chest as encouragement to continue. 

“But, I’m glad you’re my driver now.” And Nux would have to live with that. What choice did he have? He looked over up the older war Boy with expectant eyes. Maybe they had been too swept up in the adrenaline, new flesh pressed up against each other in the bunks, and Slit taking well to Nux’s mitigating tendencies. But Nux definitely felt something. 

Slit turned on his heels and started back down the stairs. He was only capable of feeling emotions in short bursts. “Now, come on. I know you’re starving.” Nux followed closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After we got some silly plot out of the way, hopefully I will be back to my daily updates that are stories within themselves. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR CONTINUING TO READ AND COMMENT. I only let myself answer when I have posted the next chapter, so don't think I'm ignoring you. I spend my day rereading comments and making noises at how cute you guys are. 
> 
> (If there's any plot bunnies you want to see, send some head canons over to my tumblr!)


	13. Ride Vehemently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nux is loud in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr requested Nux deepening Slit's mark and boy_princess asked for kisses... Which there are none. Sorry.
> 
> There's no plot here.
> 
> *WAR BOY OC BELONGS TO ROGUEWARBOY*

“Hold still, ya stupid fuck.” Nux grabbed Slit’s chin and forced him to look up, “Didya hear me? It’s only gonna be worse if you struggle.” He wished he had something else to hold onto. The lancer was struggling beneath his grip. 

Slit hissed through his teeth and tried to nip at Nux’s fingers, “Fuck off. You’re the idiot that keeps shreddin’ muscle.” He braced his hands on Nux’s hips. The older male exhaled another breath, “Just hurry the fuck up.” 

“You’re just gonna keep talking?” Nux was straddled across Slit’s hips. He rolled his eyes before biting down again. They had a lot of work to do before the mark was sufficiently scarred. Slit made another noise of protest. 

It was the early hours of the morning and if Slit couldn’t shut up, they were going to wake the entire bunk. 

The lancer groaned and forced himself to lay back onto the stone. Nux was now sitting up with his hands planted on Slit’s chest, “Are you kidding me?” He leaned down and scrapped his teeth over the mark, “You act like you don’t like it.” Slit grunted and tried to nudge him off with his elbow, “You’re the one draggin’ it out.” 

Nux couldn’t take him talking anymore. The younger male shoved two fingers into Slit’s mouth-- he just wanted him to shut up so he could continue. He wasn’t expecting the moan that followed. “You gotta be kidding me.” Nux laughed and shoved them further back, “You don’t even shut up with your mouth filled.” 

There was a rustling above them. A War Boy poked his head down, “Oi!” He startled Nux so badly that he banged his head on the top of the bunk bunk. “Who the fuck are you!” Slit protectively curled an arm around Nux’s waist, “Do you want yer face broken?” 

“I’m tryna help!” Rogue rolled his eyes, “You should try to mark him while yer— Doing that.” He waved his head in a vague gesture, “The more turned on you are the higher your pain tolerance.” He popped back into his bunk, “Science and shit.” 

Nux looked down at Slit, “Is that true?” Slit was scandalised, “You’re gonna listen to some weird shit some voyeur freak told ya?” The driver’s hands went down to Slit’s waistband, “We could always try. Lift yer hips.” 

“You’re fucking kidding me…” Slit slid out of his pants and watched as Nux wiggled out of his own, “Well, nothing else has worked to keep you quiet and keep my teeth in ya.” The taller male tried to find a comfortable position to prep himself. In their few days following their first sexual encounter, Nux had done some research. “‘Sides, we got nothing better to do right now.” Slit tried to sit up, but Nux put a hand on his chest and pushed down. 

“Just sit still!” Nux pressed his two fingers back into Slit’s mouth. Instead of struggling against them, Slit obediently began to suck and lick them until they were properly coated. He absently wondered where Nux had learned this. Nux tried to position himself so he could reach. Cautiously, he looked down at his two spit slick fingers. He wasn’t exactly sure where to go from here. 

Slit chuckled darkly, flipped them both over and rested his forearm on Nux to keep him down. “Valiant effort.” He placed two fingers into his own mouth and Nux was transfixed by the sight. He coated them liberally and internally cursed himself for not having better supplies on hand. 

He pressed a quick kiss to Nux’s nose, but he would never admit to such a wanton display of affection, “I’m gonna try to make this feel good, yeah? But ya need to relax your shoulders and let me know if it’s hurtin’.” 

Nux nodded once sharply. He would rather not discuss the ligustiics. 

And then they were two curious fingers entering him. Nux’s first reaction was to tense up and scramble away at the intrusion. But this was Slit. Slit, who had been (in his own way) protecting him ever since he got here. Slit, who he was patiently waiting for at every turn. And Nux had wanted to try this with his lancer. When the other was fast asleep, and Nux’s hands roamed freely over his skin, it was obvious to him that he was willing to give him everything. 

Slit checked Nux’s face for any sign of pain. He remembered his first time; it was awful and hurt for days after. Slit vaguely remembered screaming as the other War Boy pounded into him. Bruises littered his hips and neck from where he was held still. And worst of all, it wouldn’t be the last time Slit was wriggling against a bigger male to get away. The younger War Boys would always be seen as toys. But that was years ago now, and Slit would make sure that never happened to Nux. 

And then Slit’s fingers brushed against something that made Nux’s hips buck up. He looked so embarrassed as a keening moan was ripped out of him. His hands went to cover his mouth, remembering they were meant to be quiet. “What the fuck—“ 

“Feels good, yeah?” He scissored his fingers once to check how much more prep Nux needed. Slit was sufficiently satisfied. Nux was still writhing under his grasp as his nails dug into Slit’s forearms, “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

The driver flipped them over and had Slit pinned down between his legs. “This is about your mark, 'member?” Slit squirmed under his gaze, “Pretty sure it changed into you fucking yourself onto my fingers.” Nux leaned down and bit into the still healing scar on Slit’s shoulder, “Pretty mouthy considerin’ your were whining in pain a minute ago.” 

Nux placed his hands on Slit’s chest and again straddled his hips. A flash of uncertainty crossed his features. The lancer below noticed this and reached up to gently hold the back of his neck as if he were about to touch their foreheads together if he could reach. “It’s ‘right. Just go slow.” 

The driver nodded once and let just the head press in. He winced from the intrusion and tried to let himself adjust. Slit was in awe at the sight before him. Nux was just so earnest in his actions that he forced his hips to stay still and let his driver stretch. 

It wasn’t long before Nux was sinking all the way down. Greedy bastard. 

Slit gripped onto his hips, the pads of his fingers leaving bruises and his nails digging crescent marks that drew blood. Nux moaned and leaned down, pressing their bodies flush together. He wasn’t sure he could focus while handling this sensory overload. Then he saw the skin on Slit’s shoulder was beginning to heal and decided to do something about it. 

Nux’s chest was already heaving. He couldn’t believe he had Slit inside of him, and that it felt so good. He was pathetically trying to build up a pace at this angle. 

The lancer wasn’t known for being patient. He pulled Nux tight to his chest and rolled them on their sides. He had control from this angle. He chanted his hips and pushed into his writhing driver who instinctively wrapped his legs around Slit’s waist. He was a babbling mess and Slit really had no idea what he was saying. 

Slit bulit a steady rhythm while holding the younger War Boy in place. He was so responsive. Every small movement brought a new litany of moans, curses, and cries of Slit’s name. He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it. 

Nux finally leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Slit’s shoulder. He kept himself reasonably quiet while trying to focus on reopening the wound. He had to make it permamnent. He wanted to mark Slit in this half-life and into Valhala. 

The lancer was being pushed over the edge. He again changed their position, forcing Nux flat onto his back so he could have optimal leverage. He was fucking into him with vigour now. 

Nux was practically sobbing as Slit now hit that bundle of nerves with every thrust. He thought he was going to split in half and ascend into Valhalla right there on the spot. He wished he could live in this moment eternally, but he was tumbling quickly towards his orgasm. 

Slit’s body was curled forward. Nux could see the strain in his muscles and the sheen of sweat that covered him. He didn’t have much more time either. He scrapped his nails down Slit’s back while trying to force his teeth further into the skin. 

Nux came with a shout of Slit’s name. Every muscle in his body was overexerted and exhausted. He laid overstimulated as Slit pounded in three, four more times before finishing inside of him. Slit collapsed at his side with a hand placed on Nux’s stomach. The small show of affection warmed him. 

“Holy fuck,” Nux was still trying to catch his breath but smiled and looked over at the other, “Fucking chrome, Slit.” He dragged his lower lip through his teeth, “Plus, I got a pretty fucking fantastic start on your mark.” 

The lancer gently ran his fingertips over his shoulder with his free hand. It was bleeding profusely. “Guess our fucking crazy bunkmate was right.” Nux was beaming, “We can try it again tomorrow.” Slit rolled his eyes and looked towards the stone, “But you’re so loud in bed, Nux.” 

The driver all but pouted, “I never done anythin’ like that before! And you didn’t exactly go eat on me?” He shoved his elbow into Slit’s side, “Fuck you, Slit.” 

The older War Boy smirked, “I hope you do.” The kiss that followed was sweeter than Slit thought himself capable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP THE REQUESTS COMING! I only have one more to fill.


	14. Ride Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit meets the Dag and Nux meets the Doof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of-mice-and-loki requested we find out what happened to Slit's "kinda cute" blood bag... and here she is!

Slit woke to an empty bed. As soon as he reached out, and couldn’t feel the solid press of Nux, he sat up. He looked around the dark bunks trying to spot his particular identically painted War Boy. The lancer quickly scrabbled out of bed and pulled his trousers on before continuing his search. 

Nux better have a valid excuse for running off like this because Slit was starting to get irritated. It was too early in the morning to be chasing his overzealous Pup. 

The mess hall was full of idiot War Boys stuffing their faces and shoving playfully at each other, but Slit’s particular idiot wasn’t present. He groaned and continued down the stone hallway. If Nux had gotten up early to go work in the V8 room, Slit was going to kill him. 

Slit was lost in his own mind, internally cursing Nux for running off like this and causing him to worry, when he noticed odd movement ahead of him. The steady stream of War Boys began to part. They scrambled to edge as close to the walls as possible and away from the figure walking in the centre. 

The lancer stopped in is tracks. He looked up and recognised his blood bag. Instead of dressed in black rags, she was adorned in cream wraps that obscured very little of her lithe form. Her white hair was clean and hung at her waist. She was impossibly pale without the need of war clay. 

Slit perked up and stepped forward, “Blood bag!” 

The Dag looked up from where her gaze was fixed onto the floor. She was beyond out of place, a sparkling white gem against the grime of the War Boys. She just stared at Slit as if her gaze could make him disappear. 

The lancer took a cautious step forward, “Glad you’re alive, blood bag.” 

“No thanks to you,” she exhaled while a hand went to her hip, “Should you be talking to me?” 

Slit deserved that. He had been sustained from her blood drip for just under a week. It was fair to be bitter about that. “You shouldn’t be done here. ‘Ts dangerous.”

“For who exactly?” She cocked her head to the side and her hair fell like a curtain. “For them?” She waved dismissively in the direction of the other War Boys scrambling to get away. “They wouldn’t touch a Wife.” 

The lancer thought he was going to throw up on the spot. Was he going to get in trouble for speaking to her? Could he be punished for using her as a blood bag before she was marked? “For me, I guess.” 

She raised an eyebrow in response, “Are you going to stick to the wall like the rest of them?” 

Slit put his hands up defensively, “No, but now you should really get outta here. Whoever drags you back might get praised. You aren’t supposed’ta be walkin’ ‘around by yourself.” She nodded, and Slit noticed how miserable she looked. Her shoulders were slumped forward and her arms hung loosely at her side. Her eyes were sunken in and darkened underneath. She had lost hope. 

“… Isn’t He taking care of you?” 

Slit had no idea what exactly he had said wrong, but the next thing he knew was the Dag was spitting in his face and storming off the way she came while yelling, “Smeg!” 

He shook his head and continued on his search to find his stupid driver. 

With no where else to look, he started up the tower he had been with Nux just days before. He ghosted his fingertips over his mark and shivered. As soon as he found his driver, he was definitely going to kill him. 

When Slit had taken just a few steps, he heard the tell-tale strum of a guitar. He was starting to get nervous. He sprinted the next few flights and turned down one of the abandoned corridors to follow the noise. On the landing was Nux, sitting crosslegged with his eyes focused on a dark corner of the room. The Coma Doof Warrior was absently strumming away at his guitar and sometimes taking breaks to tune it. Every time he had to stop, he flicked his head around wildly or smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand repeatedly. 

The lancer quietly tried to step over to Nux. He hauled him up by his shoulder which the younger male loudly protested to. Slit tried to whisper something, but it came out as a garbled mess hissed through his teeth. He wasn’t capable of speaking quietly with his mouth in the state that it was. 

After Slit dragged Nux back to the tower and shut the door behind him, he punched him hard in the gut, “What were you fuckin’ thinkin’ gettin’ that close to the Doof?” 

Nux had the wind knocked out of him and fell to the floor. He protectively curled around himself with one hand pressed to his stomach, “What the fuck was that for, Slit?” He coughed, “I dunno! The guitar woke me up! Never got to meet him ‘fore!” He couldn’t believe his lancer just punched him. 

Slit hauled him to his feet by his arm, “Yeah? And what if he caught your scent?” Everyone knew the Doof was blind but no one was sure how he still got around. “Do you know what happened to the last two War Boys he got attached to?” The lancer gripped Nux’s chin to force eye contact, “Huh, well? He fucking killed them. He kills his toys when he’s done with them and the Immortan lets him. He’s more valuable than we are, got that, Nux?” 

He was so incredibly angry. What is something had happened to Nux just when they were growing close? 

The driver whined and shook out of his grip, “I didn’t know! I didn’t know! Sorry.” He swatted Slit’s hand away, “I just wanted to meet him. He’s a fucking legend.” 

He turned on his heels and started back down the stairs, “Can’t believe you made me waste my morning looking for you.” Nux followed closely behind with his hands in his pockets. “And now we’re late for breakfast.” 

The taller male grinned and grabbed Slit’s hand, “You were worried about me.” 

Slit yanked his hand back, “No, you’re my driver and I am responsible for you—“ 

Nux threw his arm around Slit’s shoulders and walked along with him, “It’s okay, Slit. I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is going to have another sex scene... and i'm pretty impartial to who's top/bottom sort of thing so let's put it to a vote! 
> 
> owo/


	15. Ride Envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nux gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fave anon on tumblr asked for jealousy and Cas wanted car sex. (I also stole the opening scene from a headcanon you texted me once, love ya babe...) And my lovely readers voted for top!Nux, so here you go! 
> 
> (Again you can always message me at cappugccino.tumblr.com~) 
> 
> ***ARCHIVE WARNING: unprotected sex, gendered slurs***

The next day gifted the boys with their first ride.

Nux was vibrating with excitement. He quickly jumped out of bed and when he went to get dressed, his trousers fell around his ankles. He again tried to rest the fabric against his hips and it fell to the floor. Slit was just stirring. By now, Nux knew his partner wan’t someone who easily rose from sleep. He needed to do a bit of groaning and mulling about before he was ready to face the day. The lancer was seated upright with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head in his hands.

“Uh, Slit?” The lancer looked up, annoyance obvious in the furrow of his brow. Nux let go of the pants and they ended up around his ankles again, “Think these are yours.”

The driver was laughing hysterically when Slit tackled him to the ground and put him in a headlock. He couldn’t believe Slit could act so tough and unaffected by being completely nude. He slapped at the floor, giving his surrender, but the lancer didn’t let go. “You tryna say something, Nux?” He tightened his grip around his neck, “Not all of us can be fucking giants.” Slit pushed Nux flush to the floor, stood up, and held him down with a boot to his back. Nux was still laughing, “Fuck, Slit! I just wanted you to hand me my pants. Your sorry ass was laying on them.”

They quickly shovelled food down their throats and left the mess hall in favour of the garage. Nux would be allowed to ride in the car he was working on for this mission, despite it not being officially given to him yet, and he wanted to make sure she was in working order. Slit was there to double check that Nux actually knew how to sculpt a lancer’s perch. Not that he needed much. The mission was simple. A few Buzzards had been spotted getting too close to the Fury Road and both Gastown and the Citadel were showing concern. It wasn’t a big enough mission for the War Rig, so a few War Boys would be going out to take care of the threat. Nux was selected as part of his training. Or Ace didn’t want Slit trapped inside for too long, because no one wanted to deal with the lancer when he was feeling particularly antsy.

Nux was nervous. He was gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white even under the war clay. Slit walked to the window and knocked against it. When Nux rolled it down, he leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Nothin’ scary. It’ll be easy. Just follow Rook, yeah?” The lancer scrambled to his post. This would be his first official ride with Nux, and he was excited but nervous as well. He hoped they had the right chemistry. He also hoped the younger War Boy could drive well enough to not toss him out of his perch.

The ride was beyond dull. There had been barely any opposition and they were overstaffed. Nux’s car was last in the queue and definitely not going to get any action. Slit stepped over the car and grabbed onto a hook coming off of Sneak’s perch. He pulled himself onto the other vehicle and slid into the driver’s compartment through the open window. Within minutes, he was off to the next car in front. He playfully nudged at the lancer before skipping the perch and balancing on top of the roof. Slit laid down, banged on the roof and mocked the driver with some colourful language. Of course Slit knew everyone. He had been a lancer for two years while Nux was still a pup. But that didn’t mean he had to act like a dick. After the Buzzards were properly dealt with, the War Boys stopped to tow the wreckage. Most of them stood around and shoved at each other just enjoying some time away from the Citadel. Slit looked around and was a little confused (not concerned) why Nux didn’t come find him.

When everything was loaded up, he headed back to their car. He said nothing before climbing back into his perch. The car sputtered to life and Nux followed the lead pursuit vehicle. Slit stretched his arms over his head and was just enjoying the sun and the sound of engines revving. Until the driver abruptly slammed on the brakes. Slit crashed into the car, his feet lifting off the ground and being pushed on his chest onto the roof of the car. He rolled off, landing with a heavy thud. He banged on the window, “What’s up, Nux? We outta fuel?” The driver smashed the door open before shoving Slit into the sand. He barely had anytime to react. He caught himself on his hands at that last moment.

“What the fuck was that about?” Nux snarled and put a boot on his chest, the same way Slit had done to him that morning, “Why did you leave our car?” Slit laughed before looking up at the anger in Nux’s eyes, “Because we weren’t gonna get nowhere close! You’re fuckin’ with me, ya?” “I’m your driver!” Nux pressed Slit further into the sand, “You stay with me. You don’t make me look like a fucking moron on my first run—“ The lancer shivered. He had never seen Nux react with such dominance. He began to struggle under his grip, “Fuck, Nux. Let me up.” Nux took a step back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was irritated Slit had made him feel so useless and favoured the other cars over theirs. He felt like his lancer should have some sort of alligencace to him. Slit crossed the sand in one swift step. He hauled Nux against his chest and leaned up for a bruising kiss. Nux struggled at first before his fury transferred to desire.

He dragged Slit’s lower lip through his teeth, “Get in the back of the car.” Slit grinned, “Has that been a fantasy of yours— Hey! Hey!” Nux couldn’t take his lancer’s incessant bickering and threw the shorter male over his shoulder. “Shut up.” He kicked the backseat door open and threw his struggling partner in. “Gonna remind ya that you’re mine.” If this was Nux’s method of claiming, Slit wasn’t opposed. Mostly, there was a lot of fumbling. Nux was determined to be on top regardless of the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. Slit was irritated and clawing at his driver’s chest, “Just let me up!” The younger War Boy gripped Slit by his throat, “Stop bein’ impatient!” They eventually settled with Nux laying flat on the upholstery with Slit straddling his hips. The driver had watched his other half prep himself and he thought he was going to come on the spot while Slit fucked himself onto his own fingers. He was bright scarlet under his War Clay already.

Slit leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. His hands were splayed on Nux’s chest and the driver’s knees were pressing into Slit’s back. “You okay?” The older War Boy absently nudged their noses together before Nux turned in for a quick kiss. “Yeah, really want this…” The shorter War Boy licked his lips before easing down. He hissed through his teeth while adjusting to the stretch with his eyes screwed closed. Nux couldn’t look away. Slit looked amazing trying to sink down on him and it took so much not to thrust up. Slit scratched his nails down Nux’s chest, “Fuck me.” Nux couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself out of the seat, trapping Slit against the window. The lancer let out a low groan as Nux brushed something deeper in him. The younger War Boy let instinct take over and started pistoning his hips. Luckily, Slit could take the beating as he was repeately smashed into the side of the car. He wrapped his legs around his driver’s waist, “Fuck, Nux!” That was the closest to shrill Slit’s voice would ever get.

They were both drenched in sweat. Nux’s wet hand slipped down the window as he tried to get more leverage against Slit. His hips were starting to lose rhythm, “Fuck, Slit, Slit, I’m so close—“ The lancer growled and took himself in his hand to rush his orgasm. He let out a bitten off moan when Nux kept hammering against his nerves, and then the driver was spilling into him with Slit following a moment after with stripes of white across their stomachs. It took them a few long minutes to catch their breath.

Nux leaned their foreheads together, “Just… Don’t leave me again, okay?”

Slit captured his lips in another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I'm taking one (maybe two, but unlikely) more filler requests before I start the two part ending. I know, sad! 
> 
> 2.) I'm pretty sure I only have two War Boy OCs to still use: Crown and Banshee. If I forgot about you, MESSAGE MY SORRY ASS. 
> 
> 3.) If you want more Dom!Nux... [Shameless self promotion. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4164510)
> 
> 4.) As always, thanks for reading, cuties!


	16. Ride Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much but I'm just posting it so I don't have to read it again because it makes me sob haha.............

Nux was seated in the centre of a gaggle of Pups. They were all vying for his attention as they were rarely cared for as individuals. He had one laying across his lap with another hanging off his back with their arms around his neck. He was still relatively young at heart and enjoyed the boundless energy of the younger Pups. Some were play fighting with each other, tackling and biting until one won dominance. Nux vaguely wondered what Slit was like when he was a Pup. Part of him was sure his lancer popped out as a six foot tall bundle of rage. 

He asked if any of the Pups had heard rumours about the Coma Doof Warrior. They were the only ones who he could trust not to tell Slit. 

The youngest of the Pups stood up, dragged his hands down his cheeks, “He wears his mum as a face!” Nux knew this was true, and nodded in encouragement. Another one of the Pups rolled over onto his stomach so he could look at Nux, “He sleeps in his own room!” That fact was really sacred to the Pups. They didn’t even get beds, and slept in a pile together for comfort. None of this sounded outrageous to Nux. 

The Pup across his lap patted his leg, “He kills War Boys.” The young fighter look horrified under his War Clay. “And keeps their faces like he keeps his mum.” Nux was startled. Why would the Immortan allow such behaviour? Even in the pits, where War Boys contested in regulated fights, they were encouraged not to kill their opponent. 

If the Doof was killing for sport, it must be sanctioned by the Citadel. 

Another one of the kids perked up while pulling his lips into a smile with his fingers, “He sharpened his teeth! To points! So he can eat Pups!” Nux laughed and scooped him up, “I don’t think he eat Pups.” He wasn’t sure that was true, but he was trying to be reassuring. He tried to quickly change the subject as some of the others began to look startled. Nux spent more time with the Pups than he intended to, especially since he was supposed to be looking for Slit. 

The Dag should feel guilty for what she was doing-- but every time she ran into the lancer, he was the only one who treated her like a human being. He didn’t run in fear like the rest of the War Boys. Although his behaviour was corrupted by the environment he lived in, at least he was willing to converse with her openly. 

With a little bribery. 

First, she had brought him fresh vegetables. She knew the War Boys were fed a watery soup and bread as the bare minimum of sustenance. But Slit reacted very poorly to leafy greens and carrots. He acted like the Dag was trying to feed him poison. He picked up a piece of kale between two cautious fingers and flapped it around. He didn’t like the smell.

Next she tried soap. The Wives were all allowed access to all kinds of cleaning products the Boys had never even heard of. Slit was uninterested. He was unbothered by his smell and couldn’t care less about proper hygiene. 

When she was lounging around in the vault, forcibly under watch, she noticed one of Rictus’ handlers was cradling a small white box. The way he held it seemed to suggest it was important and special. She swiped it as soon as she could. Thanks to Miss Giddy, the Wives could all read. The Dag traced her fingertips over the medical warning on the back. This was a way to slowly insure her death and a life away from the Immortan. 

Smoke breaks on the East balcony become a regular thing for them. Dag enjoyed smoking as her form of slow suicide, a small fuck you to the Immortan. It burned her throat and made her eyes water but she did it anyway. 

Slit genuinely enjoyed it. He had to force himself the first three times, the Dag telling him it was what the Immortan did in his spare time, blatant a lie, but now he claimed it took him off edge. He was even learning to make shapes with the smoke. 

With the War Boy happily bribed and sated, he lets the Dag rant. She talks mostly about things he doesn’t understand. And even if he did comprehend her complaints Slit would likely disagree with them. But it felt good for her to get it off her chest. She could always talk to the other Wives, but this different. Unloading her burdens to a person out of the Vault let her feel free. It didn't make much sense, with Slit painted white with the Immortan’s War Clay, but she allowed herself to enjoy the small comfort. 

Slit never approves of the vocabulary the Dag uses. She comments on her situation with words like force, rape, captivity. Did she know what it was like to live below with the Wretched, or live in the barracks? She was so shiny and chrome. Her hands never saw a day’s work. She had all of her teeth.

Slit kept quiet. He didn’t want to lose cigarette privileges. 

“So you have a driver?” It was the first time the Dag ever asked him a question about himself. 

He turned from where he was crouching to look up at her. Slit could feel himself colouring under his War Clay. It was an unusual reaction for him. He turned again, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath before nodding. 

The Dag grinned before turning on her heels to go. She knew Slit had feelings, somewhere. Well, at the very least she had suspected. 

When they parted, they walked in different directions. The Dag left with the cigarettes secured in her top. Slit headed back to the War Boys corridors. He was trying to think of an excuse for why he would have disappeared for a handful of hours in the middle of the day. 

Before Slit made it back to the barracks, he found Nux sitting on the floor with Pups. It seemed oddly fitting. He hauled up one of the toddlers, letting Skin Tag rest on his hip. Nux grinned and looked up at him, “And where have you been?” The lancer shuffled back when more of the Pups came towards him. “‘Around. Looks like you found your peers.” The Pup at his side cooed happily. 

The banter would have continued but they were interrupted by Nux having a coughing fit. Slit looked at him with a fleetingly flicker of worry but Nux just waved him off. “It was nothin’.” 

And then there were drums. 

Walking to the window, Nux picking one of the Pups up so he could see and Skin Tag drooling on Slit’s chest while he leaned over to peek, they saw the returning War Rig encroaching. The Doof Wagon wasn’t quieting down. Usually, they began to play their ending riff. But the vehicle continued onto the platform with all of the instruments blaring. The Doof himself seemed to be in a rare mood as he thrashed around while suspended.

Nux and Slit looked at each other. A wide shit eating grin split across Slit’s features as he placed Skin Tag back on the ground, who whined in return. 

“Looks like it’s gonna be your first rave tonight.” 

They raced back to the barracks while tripping over each other. Slit grabbed his favourite knife and slid it into his waistband while Nux was busy reapplying War Clay onto his forearms. The pair exchanged a quick glance and both broke out into over-excited grins accented by restless snickers.

The Doof rarely gifted War Boys with a proper rave. When they returned from a successful pursuit, testosterone and violence pumping through their veins, it was dangerous to release them back to the barracks. Even Joe recognised this. First, they had initiated the regulated fights. War Boys enjoyed beating the shit out of each other and the crowds were partial to the claiming sex that followed. But there had been too many casualties. 

Then the Doof began to play at night. He usually wandered abandoned corridors, using an electric guitar without an amp, but sometimes he craved the entire Rig. And the War Boys were more than a willing audience. 

It was the perfect outlet. They gathered in a pit just outside of the North garage, hyped up on all sorts of drugs and vibrating with violent energy. Sometimes the possessive pairs took the opportunity to claim their partners in front of others, and sometimes it was a good place to find a quick hookup. Slit often left bloodied and bruised after picking some fights with polecats then went back to find Vex in their bunk for glorious high sex. 

Now, he was able to introduce Nux to the lifestyle. 

He hopped onto their bunk, using the leverage to peek into the next bed, “That little shit is already gone!” Slit should have known that Rogue would have sprinted to the rave but he was the only dealer the lancer trusted. He exhaled sharply through his nose in disappointment. 

They walked hand in hand. It was oddly intimate for Slit to be openly displaying his claim, and it made Nux colour under his War Clay. 

When they arrived to the designated area, Nux wrinkled his nose. It… smelled. The driver eyed the area warily. It looked like one extra large mush pot complete with blaring guitar riffs that were actually dizzying. He looked towards Slit who was practically vibrating with excitement. The driver laughed, “You look fucking ridiculous.” Slit grinned, looking up at his driver, “I’m too fucking sober right now.” 

“And how do you—“ Nux turned around and watched his lancer descend into the crowd. He huffed his cheeks in disapproval. He hopped down into the pit himself. 

It was a lot to take in. Above the crowd of War Boys was the Doof Wagon in all of its glory. Nux was captivated by the absurdly flashing lights. Around him were War Boys, slick with sweat and screaming louder than they would be even on a pursuit, while happily pressed chest to chest. 

Nux spotted Rook and Sneak in the crowd. He took a step towards them but then immediately recoiled. In the position they were in, Nux assumed they didn’t want to be interrupted. 

And then Slit was back at his side, looking like the cheeky bastard that he was. Nux opened his mouth to protest, chide his lancer for leaving him alone in this mess, when Slit placed a shred of paper on his tongue. The driver gave Slit an incredulous look as the strip of white dissolved in his mouth. Slit didn’t seem to mind as he was busy sorting through the uppers and downers in his hand. 

Nux didn’t remember the rest of the night after that. He had vague recollection of the lights swirling his vision, the press of Slit’s chest at his back and his half-hard cock trapped in his trousers. But he did remember the music, the feeling of Slit’s muscular arms wrapped around his chest and the sloppily wet kisses they shared. 

He wasn’t sure, but maybe there was a fight. He vaguely recalled screaming Crown’s name as he took down an opponent in the centre of a circle of chanting War Boys. 

There was one point that he definitely got a hand job from Slit. He had practically begged for it. 

“Slit,” Nux placed his palms flat against his lancer’s chest, “Slit. Blow me.” The lancer laughed and pulled the other War Boy tight to his chest. Nux leaned in for a wet kiss, sloppy and half-lidden eyes. Slit pulled back, “I’m not droppin' to my knees in front of everyone.” The younger War Boy practically whined before glancing around. No one else seemed like they would mind. Most of the others were busy with more precarious behaviours. 

Nux opened his mouth to protest before he felt Slit’s hand slip into his trousers. He grabbed his lancer’s forearms in response before a small moan squeaked out. “Still can help ya out.” Slit drifted his teeth over Nux’s pulse point, “And at least here you can be loud.” 

Nux leaned into his touch. Slit’s hand expertly worked down his shaft, his thumb brushing over the head. The trail of pre-come was helping the lubrication. The blue-eyed War Boy groaned and began to pump his own hips when Slit let his hand rest in a fist. It was two, three, four more thrusts before he was spilling past Slit’s fingers into his own pants. 

The darkness faded into the blooming purples and oranges of dawn. Slit tugged on Nux’s forearm but the driver couldn’t hear him above the roar of the crowd. The lancer leaned forward, properly shouting into his ear so Nux could at least catch a few syllables, “Wanna— you— outta—“ 

That was all Nux needed to hear. He slipped his hand into Slit’s trousers and tugged him forward by the material. He could make out his lancer’s manic cackles over the sound of the guitar. 

They stopped many times, taking turns smashing each other against the walls of the Citadel and stealing kisses that dissolved into bites. Slit drew blood and felt happily content with the sight of crimson dripping down Nux’s chin. 

In their drugged haze, it was difficult to climb the steps to their bunk. They barely managed and Slit thought the impact of Nux throwing him against their slab of stone was going to send him into unconsciousness. Nux dutifully crawled into the bunk next to him, oddly settling on his side facing away from Slit. 

The lancer curled around his driver, an arm around his waist and his lips ghosting the brand at the back of his neck. He started whispering all of the disgusting things he would do to him— before he noticed the soft rise and fall of Nux’s chest. 

He had instantly fallen asleep. 

Slit let out a bitter puff of laughter before settling tucked against his side. He was fine with spooning.


	17. Ride Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for a month have some porn

“Slit, I can't sleep." 

The lancer grumbled before opening his eyes blearily. He had been on the edge of sleep and his body still felt heavy. The older War Boy rolled over laboriously before kicking his partner. Nux was the more sensitive of the two. He was still adjusting to sleeping in the loud barracks where any shred of innocence the Pups had maintained was long gone.

"So you haveta wake me up?" He dragged a hand down his face before lazily throwing an arm over Nux's waist. "Just drown 'em out." 

Nux made a small whining noise in the back of his throat. He rested his forehead against Slit's shoulder. The position was awkward as he was taller, but he was looking for the comfort of his lancer. "Wish it was just us." 

The older War Boy felt Nux press his hands flat to his chest. He always did this when he was seeking attention. His driver was adorably predictable. 

"It is just us." Slit ghosted his lips over the scars on Nux's cheekbones. 

Nux leaned their foreheads together. He tried to suppress the small smile that threatened to curl onto his lips. "You could remind me." 

The lancer let out a small puff of laughter, "You cheeky shit." Nothing put Nux to sleep better than an orgasm. He placed his leg over Nux's middle before using the leverage to roll himself on top of the taller War Boy. He let his hands rest on Nux's stomach, "Was this yer plan all along?" 

Nux hummed absently, "Maybe." He looked up at Slit while dragging his scarred lower lip through his teeth. Nux wasn't all naive baby blues. 

Slit traced his fingertip over the engine on his driver's chest. He hadn't been there when the scarification was done and he wondered how Nux handled the pain. It was so chrome. His driver shifted under his gaze. It was unusual that War Boys paid close attention to modifications. Nux's skin was burning under his touch. 

He gently grasped both of Slit’s wrists to still his hands. The driver flipped the other onto his back and settled his thighs on either side of his waist. Nux’s fingertips traced over the littering of scars across his stomach. Slit was held together by numerous staples. A proper War Boy had no sense of self-preservation, Slit threw himself into battle with the hope of ascending into Valhalla and it showed. Nux should have felt proud, but there was a strange twinge of worry blooming in his chest. 

He leaned down, swiping his tongue over a particularly predominant scar. His laved at the sensitive skin before dipping his tongue into his navel. 

The reaction that followed was positively delicious. 

The usual overstressed taunt muscles of his lancer relaxed into toe curling ecstasy. The chelsea smile that split his features was interrupted by Slit dragging his lower lip through his teeth to keep himself quiet. 

Nux paused to look up. “Ya like that?” Slit raised his knee, trying to nudge Nux away with pressure on his chest, “Shut up, ya know I liked that.” His cock twitched with interest. Nux could feel Slit half-hard against him.

"Stop squirming," Nux pressed his palms flat to Slit's chest and could feel the chill of metal beneath his fingers. "Just wanna touch you." 

The other War Boy said nothing. There was an odd tension on his brow. They usually weren't slow and languid. War Boys rutted against each other rushing towards the cliff of climax. They never stopped to press litanies of praise into skin. However, Slit always bowed to Nux's requests. He exhaled a soft bitten off groan before assenting.

Nux started with his neck. He mouthed across every inch of his collarbones and ignored the trail of salvia he left in his wake. Slit oscillated from leaning into and away from his touch. The driver's tongue lapped at their bond Mark. The skin was starting to heal and Nux felt a swell of arousal every time it caught his eye. He bit into the skin which pulled an involuntarily yelp from Slit's lips. The flesh was still tender and the meaning still so new. The lancer went to move, but Nux caught both of his wrists. 

"What did I say," Nux's voice was soft but his tone was fierce. Slit stared forward with half-lidded eyes. They regularly switched, neither caring much for who topped or bottomed or anything in between. 

But this spark of dominance was sending blood straight to Slit's groin. 

After leaving a fresh set of hickeys, Nux moved down to a pair of pert nipples. He lapped at one cautiously and watched for Slit's reaction. The driver had barely explored the other's body, he wasn't sure what Slit particularly liked. When he pulled back to smirk as his lancer's chest began to heave from the attention, he noticed the War Clay around the pink bud had dissolved. The realization washed over him with a sense of heated pride. His thumb went to roll the other between his forefinger.

Slit was impatient. Although he was enjoying the concentrated ministrations of his other half, his cock had gone too long ignored. 

He wrapped his legs around Nux's middle, "You wake me up to tease me like this? That ain't happening." The lancer shoved Nux back with his palms before using his legs to flip him over.

The driver opened his mouth to protest but Slit crushed their lips together in a dominating kiss. Nux couldn't help but moan, "Can't help it--" 

He was silenced with two of Slit's fingers being pushed into his mouth. Dutifully lapping at the digits, he was surprised Slit was so willing to play the submissive. The more angry he was the more likely he was to want to top. Truly, Nux didn't care either way.

“You wake me up in the middle of the night,” Slit’s voice had lowered a few octaves. He removed his fingers from Nux’s mouth and began to prep himself. “And expect me to just get you off? Spoiled fucking brat.” The driver was entranced. He watched as Slit began to scissor himself on his own digits. Small noises were being pulled from his usually tense partner. “I’m your fuck buddy now?” Although he sounded angry, he was only getting words out between heavy pants. Slit took himself in his hand, “Well, fuck you too, Nux. Gonna use you how I want.” 

Nux made no move to protest. His hands were held tightly above his head in only one of Slit’s. The driver had always been much stronger than he was. A piece of fabric, ripped from Nux’s old work pants, bound them together. He smirked, “What’s going through that empty head of yours, Slut?” Slit’s name offered endless nicknames based in profanities. 

Slit placed both of his hands on Nux’s chest for balance. He stretched back, his ankles resting on top of his driver’s thighs to keep him down. He wouldn’t allow Nux any leverage. “Gonna use you.” Slit’s features split into a satisfied smirk. The lines reached his eyes. “However I want.” 

Nux made a small noise of protest as Slit lowered himself down onto his cock. He took his own in his hand, stroking it to full hardness, “What is it, Nux? Don’t like being the toy?” Slit arched his back and let his head swing back. As soon as he was properly stretched, he began to set a rhythm. He stretched his thighs and impaled himself over and over. “Fuck, Nux.” The boy’s name fell from his lancer’s lips like a religious litany. He loved being this filled. 

His partner writhed under him. Nux tried to move, allow his hands to find Slit’s wrists or thrust upwards, but the lancer held him down flat. The only stimulation was the warm pressure of Slit’s muscles moving against him. 

It just wasn’t enough. 

“Slit, let me up!” He thrashed against their stone bed. Nux felt no heat coiling in his stomach, no sweat dripping down his brow. He heard the tell-tale sound of slick skin against skin but took no pleasure in the motions. “Fuck, this sucks—“ 

Slit was on the border of euphoria. He thumbed over the head of his cock. It was dripping precome. “Just wanted to use your dick, Nux.” He breathed out a puff of laughter, “Fuck, feels good when I don’t gotta worry about you.“ 

He came with a shout. Strips of white splayed across Nux’s chest with a drip landing on his chin. He was furious. 

The lancer dragged his lower lip through his teeth. He let his hips grind down once. “Oh fuck, and, you’re still hard.” He moved to his knees, sliding off with an obscene wet pop and a satisfied moan before rolling onto his side. He winced awkwardly at the lost. In his post-orgasm haze he forgot to keep Nux down. 

The driver moved quickly. Nux grabbed Slit’s hips and threw him onto his stomach. The lancer caught himself on his hands in knees. He was still trying to catch his breath, pupils lust blown and eyes heavy lidded eyes as Nux grabbed his thighs harshly, “You fucking cock slut!” The overstimultaed lancer gave a delicious whimper as Nux took him in his hand. “Oh, don’t like that anymore? Aye, Slit? Too much for you?” 

Slit pushed against the bed with his palms flat, fighting through his haze and trying to shove Nux off, “Fuck you.” Nux leaned down, mouthing along his neck, sinking his teeth into marks he had left days ago, “Oh yeah. I’m gonna fuck your brains out, Slit.” 

And then Nux entered him again. This time, the lancer bucked against the intrusion. It was too soon and too much. Slit snarled while trying to elbow his other half off of him, but Nux grabbed his wrists and held them down, “No, no, you used me, I get to use you.” 

Slit whined. He was going to retort, something clever to make sure Nux knew he hadn’t won. He opened his mouth to protest when the driver’s fingers entered his mouth. He felt the digits brush against his tongue. Instinctively and obediently he let his tongue swirl around them.

He regretted his compliancy as soon as Nux dragged his wet fingers across a pert nipple. Slit whined and leaned into the touch before his brain recognised the oversensitivity and tried to move away. 

Nux was buliding a healthy speed. Slit's prostate was being pounded with every thrust and he was sure his eyes were going to roll back into his head. The driver’s hand gave Slit’s cock another overzealous squeeze, “Gonna come in you.” He bit into Slit’s shoulder with a final cry of his lancer’s name. 

He stayed in place until his softening cock began to protest. With a small exhale, he laid down next to Slit who was still resting on his stomach. 

It took Slit another handful of minutes to react. He rolled onto his side while protectively curling around his driver. He pressed a string of kisses into Nux’s neck while his fingertips brushed against his pulse point, “Can’t you do this before we go to bed?” 

The driver looked over at him, catching his lips for a soft kiss, “I can’t believe you’re hard again.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you, too.” 

 

Rogue knew he was never going to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (anon is this what you meant?)
> 
> small shoutout to my driver because i love you babes xx


	18. Ride Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the end of Ride Together.

Everything was going so well. 

Until Nux got sick. 

It started with the night fevers. Slit would hold him as he would shake through the early hours of the morning and not be able to sleep. His fingers would tremble with an uncontrollable spasm. Sweat would drip down his back. His face would flush through his war clay. They were both too afraid to go to the Organic for help. They both knew, the look of pity he would give him, and how he would say it was only a matter of time. 

Then Larry and Barry started hindering his breathing. Nux would stop mid-sentence to choke on his own words. He would gasp for breath in a room full of oxygen. Slit watched helplessly as his health continued to deteriorate. Eventually, his driver was bedridden. They tried to ignore his fate. Slit would kiss him goodbye, trash talk the others he was going on shift with. He would linger as long as he could. Crown would continue to call his name before rolling his eyes and making his own way to the V8 room. Tip waved him on and decided to wait another moment. Slit had found comfort in other lancers. They understood what it was like to begin to lose your other half. 

Slit couldn’t take it when Nux began to lose consciousness. He would be there, with him, wrapped up at his side, and without any warning would slip into a dizzy spell. He would be unresponsive for minutes that seemed to stretch on into eternity. 

They eventually went to the Organic Mechanic. The med-bay seemed like a death sentence. Sick War Boys lined the aisles. The thrum of the room was composed of coughs, wheezes and cries of pain. It made Slit want to throw up. And, he did. 

Naturally, they began to drift apart. The physical separation weighed devastatingly on both of their minds. Nux began to wilt away in the sickness of the med-bay. Slit, with his ailing partner out of sight, entered an alternate headspace. If he didn’t think about Nux, didn’t keep his driver at the forefront of his mind, for a moment he could forget about his sickness. Slit could go on with his day to day. Without Nux at his side, he could absently pretend that he was simply busy. His tumors were no longer a constant reminder of the inevitable. Slit continued to exist as Nux slowly faded from life. 

Eventaully neither of them remembered what it was like to sleep tucked next to each other. Nux no longer expected his lancer to visit him during the day. The younger War Boy forgot what the thrum of an engine felt like under his finger tips. Every waking moment was spent just trying to breathe. 

He was a useless War Boy. Wasting medical supplies, food, and aqua cola were his capabilities. 

But then the drums sounded. Sitting up, Nux was pulled from his thoughts as the hallway began to fill with kamicrazy War Boys. He noted the raw feral energy powering their steps. The driver watched each steering wheel be carried past him. He missed the feel of the metal in his hands. 

When Slit walked towards him, he perked up. It had been a few days since they had seen each other. Slit only visited when the guilt eating away at him was all consuming. It was easier for his lancer to pretend he was elsewhere, safe and healthy. The reality of their situation was too daunting. 

Nux opened his mouth to speak, say anything that would capture his lancer’s attention so their eyes could meet, but all he could do was exhale the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Slit looked good. He looked in control. Nux envied him even as he ignored his calls of his name. 

He missed Slit. And it was killing him. 

When his lancer returned with Nux’s steering wheel, it was all too much. The perception shifted from Slit ignoring his illness to already assuming he was dead. Nux couldn’t take it. He forced himself to stand on two swaying legs. The world spun around him. His eyes were unfocused as he took in Slit’s frame. Shakingly, he grasped for the wheel in Slit’s hand. 

Slit finally allowed eye contact with Nux. He shook his head once quickly. He wouldn’t allow it. Nux was in no shape to drive. It was dangerous on a good day, and Nux’s survival rate was dwindling with every shallow breath he took. He just needed more time to get his health back. It would be fine. 

“Look at you! If you can’t stand up, you can’t do war.” 

Nux coughed once and tried to ignore the pressing irritation on his throat. Valhalla was slipping through his fingers. His lancer was trying to protect him but he was also dooming Nux to an eternity of nothingness. If he didn’t die a warrior, his half-life would have been a wasted futile effort. Everything he had worked for would perish with him as he met the nothingness of endless darkness. 

“I’m not staying here dying soft.” 

Dying. Had Nux come to terms with dying? Slit dragged his lower lip through his teeth. He wasn’t equipped to deal with the swirling emotions in his chest. They pressed against his heart painfully. He couldn’t ignore this anymore. If Nux was ready to go, he wouldn’t stop him. His driver deserved a place in Valhalla even if Slit was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle the separation. It was killing him to watch Nux waste away like this. The Organic had even given up on him. 

Slit leaned their foreheads together. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was the right thing to do even if he didn’t have the strength to do it. Nux was the better man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) the war boy OCs in this chapter belong to mugsandpugs 
> 
> 2.) I went back and fixed the misspellings of morsov in earlier chapters. not that anyone cares ;;; i used the art book as a reference what a mistake


	19. Ride Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortan Joe has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it, guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***ARCHIVE WARNING: CANON DIVEREGENT ENDING WITH CANON COMPLIANT MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH*** 
> 
> (I have maintained some elements, and changed one major one. Forgive me.)

Everything had gone wrong.

Nux ripped at the shreds of hot metal, trying uncover what car it used to be. He barely noticed the burns forming on his palms. The sun was beginning to set, and the search would again become a futile effort if darkness enclosed the desert.

Could he survive another night stranded in the sand? What if he died waiting?

Nux’s chest heaved with exertion and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on:

Fear. Worry. Anxiety. Loss.

These flecks of emotions raced through his mind. He had survived when he capsized the War Rig. Barely, but with a blood bag Angharad didn't approve of, he pulled through. The Wives had made it to the Citadel, easily winning the remaining population over with the weakened Furiosa as their leader. She still struck fear into the hearts of the Pups and feverish War Boys left behind. The Wretched rallied behind her, as a symbol of hope. The Immortan Joe’s corpse at her feet had been an inspiring image. Furiosa ushered in a future where War Boys were obsolete.

As soon as he was awake, and could stand without vomiting, Nux demanded he be brought back to the desert. Capable had protested but no one could have stopped him. His lancer. His lancer. Why didn’t they care?

Sitting back on his legs, Nux took a moment to breathe. His gaze lifted to the barren and darkening sky. He coughed up a splattering of sand and blood. He was too weak to be commanding this rescue mission, but he wouldn't stop until he found...

Capable was unsure why Nux was so attached to this other War Boy. When they had seen him lounging on Razor Cola, accusing Nux of being traitored filth and attempting to stop them from reaching the Citadel, Nux had seemed unaffected. Perhaps their bond was much stronger than Nux let on; maybe he had been trying to seem brave.

Buried in the sand, Capable noticed the exposed exhaust system of Max’s car. She held her breath. No one had clawed out of it. The vehicle reeked of death and despair. What Nux was searching for wasn't going to bring him relief.

The red head cleared her throat, trying to subtly get Nux’s attention. When the War Boy looked up, he was unrecognisable. His pupils were overdilated and his eyes were watering. His charred skin contrasted against the patches that were still painted bone white. She felt… So apologetic and sorrowful for whatever he was about to uncover. But no one could help him. This was their world now.

Nux’s manic mind followed her line of sight. He immediately jumped from the sand, clambering over to Razor Cola. He pointedly ignored his limp. His physical pain was nothing compared to the draining feeling of being without his other half. His better, stronger half. Without Slit’s nagging voice as constant noise, it made him unable to function. His mind was occupying itself with a repeating litany of his lancer’s name.

Dusting off the sand, his pounding heart rate began to slow down. His deranged and demented state began to digress into a lumbering pace. The reality of the situation, instead of his unhinged escapism, began to take hold. As the grains slipped away, the charred car was revealed.

It had all been a mistake. He hadn’t had time to convince Slit to join him. It felt so wrong to be fighting against his lancer. Slit had been right, but not because he was a traitor to Joe. It was a betrayal to violate their bond. If he had just taken a moment, tried to get close enough to Slit to explain. Maybe he could have convinced him. Saved him. Maybe he could have been at his side, helping the Sisters reclaim their humanity.

Nux was so selfish, selfish, selfish. He slammed his palm against his head. The thoughts racing through his mind could not straighten themselves out. He deserved to be punished, but Slit, he had just been following orders. He had watched his partner betray him. It was so unfair.

He wanted to throw up again. Not from the drugs pumping through his veins, but from these swirling emotions. He shouldn’t have realigned so quickly. He had been shown a shred of niceness, a soft touch from a chrome girl, and he had rolled over.

In the moment, Nux had perceived it as the first affection he had ever received. He trusted Capable because of it. But that just wasn’t quite true, was it? Slit had always been there for him. Maybe his hands hadn’t been as soft, and his voice not as serene, but he showed his love in a different way.

Knocking their foreheads together. Sleeping protectively curled around Nux. Defending him from viscous glances. Stealing his Black Thumb gloves back from Grudge when he had snatched them out of his locker.

Why hadn’t he recognised what it was before it was too late? Nux wasn’t sure what could have possibly been left in his stomach, but he promptly vomited again. He was sure his teeth were going to rot out of his skull. He had never felt so broken. His wounds would heal, but if he didn’t find Slit, he didn't think he could ever be whole again. He was positive he could never be whole again.

With shaking hands, he grabbed the door of the Ford Falcon. He was sweating from physical exertion and the weight of what was about to unfold.

He wasn’t ready for what he saw.

Capable looked away out of respect. It didn’t shield her from the wailing cries or chest heaving sobs. The sound was absolutely devastating.

Nux pulled the body out of the car. It was barely recognisable. Slit was half burned, mostly crushed, and certainly ascended long ago. How had Nux not known? He had been on the Rig, right next to the vehicle when it flipped.

He had done nothing. Slit was just meters from him, alone and unwitnessed. None of the Wives had cared, he was just another half-life War Boy sacrifice to them. A brainwashed replaceable cog. The Immortan’s devalued battle fodder. Their brothern had likely shunned Slit for traitorous Nux’s behaviour. He had died so alone, so close to Nux, in the heat of a battle he would lose. How could Nux have done this to him? Nux, the one who promised to always be by his side, had let him perish at the hands of a War Rig he had been on and even driving.

His hands were shaking as he traced over the metal staples in Slit’s cheek.

“You can’t go.”

Nux’s voice cracked, another sob wracked his shoulders as he leaned against the body in his arms. He felt tears welling in his eyes that threatened to fall. Unabashedly, he began to cry into the shoulder of Slit's corpse. His world had shattered.

“You’re my lancer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading. Honestly, I had no idea people would actually enjoy my writing enough to keep checking for updates. I am so sorry about pulling a [Some Things Just Make Sense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1006023/chapters/1994045) ending on you, but I swear it was the plan from the start. 
> 
> I saw [this tumblr post](http://ameaningfuldeath.tumblr.com/post/120592284170/ameaningfuldeath-nux-crying-into-the) and it inspired the bare bones of the storyline. I knew I wanted to start at the end of Slit/Vex (an OMC created just for this fic) and end with the start of Nux/Capable (in my mind queerplatonic, but open to whatever interruption you would prefer), with Slit/Nux being the main pairing. 
> 
> I had no idea how much of this I would end up writing... And I loved the OC contributions, so thank you to everyone who submitted! 
> 
> A few notes for this chapter: 
> 
> 1.) The suggested soundtrack is Rammstein's Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't die before I do).
> 
> 2.) The OC in this chapter, Grudge, belongs to tumblr user lady-rougarou. She's Lady_Rougarou on here! 
> 
> 3.) Ride Together is in the process of being translated into Russian for an event that will take place on the 20th. I am so honoured that Oleysa took the time to translate this mess... I'm honestly floored. 
> 
> 4.) Starting Sunday, I will be taking requests for MMFR drabbles and oneshots. Please send requests to my tumblr: cappugccino. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. It was... Stressful, but a blast.


End file.
